


Off the Rails

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Off the Rails [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied mental illness, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Kylo Ren, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Self-Flagellation, Sex Toys, Trains, Vomiting, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux manages the day-to-day running of a luxury train.  When one of his personal attendants gets violently ill during one of the legs of their journey, Hux takes their place in the private cabin of the infamous Kylo Ren.  Essentially locked in a small cabin with a madman for the coming days, Hux thinks he may lose his mind.  Ren has bizarre demands at bizarre hours, and it wears Hux thin to be responsible for the man's every desire. When Hux finally snaps, he accidentally discovers a whole other set of desires Ren has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DittyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/gifts).



> This is a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> A huge thanks to vmprsm on tumblr for giving this a read through and was super supportive.

Hux cringed as he watched a green faced Mitaka heave into the trash receptacle before straightening up and facing Hux. The man was swathed in sweat, and his complexion resembled the chartreuse colored wallpaper that once decorated his grandmother's sitting room. Apart from the traumatic childhood memories it brought back, it was not a color a human should be.

Mitaka clearly wasn't faking this as he stood swaying before Hux with glassy eyes and a determined expression. Phasma stood behind him looking unimpressed by the whole spectacle. She was the one who found him getting sick in the private suite he was supposed to butler.

“Were you ill this morning?” Hux asked, trying to withhold his frown as Mitaka glanced at the garbage can again. Hux would murder him if he was sick all over his polished boots.

Hux had had to deal with Mitaka too many times already on this trip. The young butler had been given the honor of servicing the Royal Suite car which was currently being rented out for use by the son of a diplomat who was on a sabbatical. It should have been an honor that Mitaka cherished, but every time he exited the car he complained about their prestigious guest.

Frankly, it was bad for business, and now Mitaka was before him ill with only ten minutes before Master Ren was supposed to return and fifteen minutes before they were supposed to be off for another leg of the journey through several European countries. The trip itself had begun in Hungary and would eventually end in Italy.

“I believed it would pass, sir. Just a touch of food poisoning,” Mitaka said, biting his bottom lip as he finished.

Hux sneered. “So, you planned to just continue to be ill in our most famed cabin while your charge served himself? Unacceptable, Mr. Mitaka. You are dismissed. Phasma will see you to an unoccupied compartment to recuperate,” Hux told him. He would've liked to lecture the butler further, but there simply wasn't enough time.

Hux went over to the personnel roster he kept in his office. He'd been running trains long enough that he'd seen just about everything at this point. It was frustrating to deal with, but it was his job as conductor.

He browsed the personnel they had on this leg of the journey and cursed internally. He had no one with enough seniority or experience to take Mitaka's position in the Royal Suite. Hux was still attempting to rework the entire schedule when Phasma walked back in.

“I just received word that Kylo Ren will be arriving in two minutes,” she said, stepping beside Hux and examining his scribbles. “What is your plan, Conductor?” she asked when she couldn't understand his scratch.

Hux bit the inside of his cheek and stood up straight. “You shall be taking over my duties, and I will attend to Mr. Ren in the Royal Suite. You'll need to contact the company and arrange for another experienced butler to join us at the stop in two days time,” Hux told him, making the decision as he spoke. He'd butlered in private cars before. He hadn't done so in years, as he'd been in charge for several years now.

“Of course, sir,” she said, nodding firmly then stepping out of his way.

Hux went into his compartment and gathered his belongings. He didn't keep much on the train. He had the logs and records he needed to run the train properly. He had his toiletries and a book and tablet. He had multiple spare uniforms. That was it.

Gathering those things into his bag, he quickly marched toward the Royal Suite. The extravagant car was often rented out by the richest and most powerful men and women in the world. The train itself was a luxury vacation on rails. It was the finest of the First Order's trains, and Hux was the youngest senior conductor to ever run it.

Hurrying through the narrow corridors of the train, Hux smoothed down his uniform to perfection. He pounded in the code for entrance to the private car and hurried into the quarters that Mitaka had just vacated.

The room still smelled of sick even with the windows open and the warm breeze blowing in. He cringed, but he put his belongings down and gave himself a look in the mirror. Everything was in place, just in time for Ren to arrive.

Hux stepped out of the car entrance and nodded to Ren's entourage. Ren had been adamant that they did not travel in his car with him. Hux understood the desire to travel without the constant scrutiny of his bodyguards, especially when one looked as capable of protecting himself as Ren.

Ren walked behind his group of six bodyguards and assistants like a storm cloud. He was dressed sharply in a black suit with a black vest and shirt, but even with his sleeves rolled up he didn't look approachable. The scar awkwardly bisecting his face only added to the ominous aura around the man.

Hux knew that Ren received the wound protecting his mother from a crazed person that opposed her policies. The papers had called the man troubled, but more troubling had been how he'd smuggled in a massive hunting knife to a public engagement of a diplomat. The fact that Ren wasn't blinded was called a miracle by the press. Most people were more of the opinion that it was a miracle he'd protected his mother since their relationship was notoriously fractured.

Hux clasped his hands behind his back and stood up completely straight as Ren approached the car.

“Welcome back, Master Ren. It is the hope of the entire staff that your engagement was a success. Mr. Mitaka is ill, so I will be taking over as butler of the Royal Suite. It will be my pleasure to see to your needs. You may call me Hux,” Hux gave the speech he'd given hundreds of times before.

Ren just walked past him into the luxurious train car, showing no acknowledgment to Hux and not so much as bidding his entourage farewell. Only one other member of the group entered the car behind Ren, quickly scanning it before stepping off again.

“Contact us if anything is amiss,” Ren's assistant told him. The dark haired woman with eyes so deep brown she almost looked possessed gave him a sharp once over before nodding. “Mr. Ren is not to be disturbed between the hours of ten and seven unless there is an emergency. No matter what you hear coming from his rooms, you are not to disturb him. His medications are to be presented at breakfast. He is to be observed until they are taken, then you are to leave him until he is finished. You are to fulfill his every request unless he demands controlled substances. Do you understand, Mr. Hux?” she asked him.

“I am acquainted with Mr. Ren's specific needs. I will see that his needs are met to the standard of First Order policy which is second to none,” Hux replied.

“Excellent. Have a good trip, Mr. Hux,” she said, stepping back and motioning for the rest of the entourage to follow her.

Hux watched them walk down the platform to their own car. When the platform was clear, he looked up at Phasma and nodded. He heard a crash from within his car as he stepped up inside. The door shut behind him as Phasma gave the signal that they would be departing.

Ren was in the lounge area of the car which was ornately decorated with plush furniture and curtains. The color palate was rich though quite heavy. It was a little too baroque for Hux's tastes, but it certainly made one feel like royalty.

Papers were scattered across the floor, and Ren was pounding his fists on the card table in front of one of the grand windows. Hux held his tongue. It was not his place to comment on his patron's behavior even if it was destructive. He waited beside the door for an order or a dismissal.

He watched as the massive man slammed his fist down on the table several times before grabbing the deck of cards placed on it and hurling them across the room. Playing cards drifted through the air like confetti, lending a surreal quality to the man's anger.

Hux continued to hold his tongue as Ren stood in the middle of the room seething. “I'm taking a shower. I am not to be disturbed,” Ren barked, finally acknowledging Hux's presence. “I expect this room to be clean when I am finished.”

With those orders given, he retreated to the master suite and slammed the door behind him. Hux waited until the door was firmly closed before rolling his eyes. He didn't miss the dramatic behavior of clients now that he oversaw all operations instead of the needs of single cars.

Hux made quick work of tidying the lounge again. He picked up the papers and organized them on the desk. He picked up the cards and put them back in order, getting down on his hands and knees to find the Jack of Spades which was hiding underneath the chaise. He brought them to his own quarters and replaced them with a fresh deck.

Inspecting the compartment to ensure that it was just as tidy as prior to Ren's entrance if not tidier, Hux went through the itinerary for the rest of the evening. He quickly made a mental list of the things that needed doing.

He was grateful that there was no screaming coming from the master suite, nor was there any other noises. Hux hoped that Ren simply tired himself out and was enjoying the magnificent bathing facilities the car offered.

When Hux was satisfied that the lounge was immaculate, he returned to his room at the front of the car and reread Mr. Ren's schedule. He noted that they were approaching his afternoon aperitif, so he went to the small bar in the corner of the lounge and checked that all of the spirits were stocked.

Once certain that everything was in order, Hux stood beside the bar and waited for Ren to finishing refreshing himself. He watched the scenery as they passed it. He'd been working this line for so long that he often neglected to take the time to look out the windows and experience what the line was famed for. They'd left the city behind and were weaving their way through the countryside.

It was over an hour after disappearing that Ren opened the door to his rooms. Hux could feel the wet heat from the shower as it poured out of the suite. Ren stepped out of the room wearing a pair of black linen pants and a matching long sleeved shirt that hung loose over his impressive upper body. His feet were bare, and his hair hung in lank black strands—still wet from the shower.

Hux noted that his face was scrubbed raw, and his eyes were rimmed red as though he'd been crying. He made no comment about Ren's state of mind, instead preparing the drink Ren's assistant's note said he favored. He garnished the glass and walked over to the cleaned card table that Ren sat at.

Ren didn't acknowledge Hux as he placed down the beverage. He picked up the glass and downed the contents in one gulp. Hux was appalled, and his disgust was only added to as Ren held out the glass for another.

He never spoke to Hux, just holding out his glass and expecting the silent order to be met. Hux refilled the glass three times in less than thirty minutes before Ren's shoulders lost some of their tension, and he looked out the window seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Hux stood at the ready beside the bar as the car rocked gently as they traversed miles and miles of track. Ren just sat quietly watching the world outside until the sun began to set over the flat landscape.

“Would you care for dinner, Master Ren?” Hux asked as the light dimmed.

“I'm not hungry,” Ren replied, getting up from his seat. He pointed at the glass again as he walked toward his suite. “Just Sambuca with an ice cube this time. Three fingers. Place it on my bedside table,” Ren said, walking into his suite and leaving the door open.

Hux frowned at the request, but he grabbed a new glass and placed a single ice cube in it before pouring the large drink. He walked into the bedroom and placed it on the nightstand before turning down the bed for Ren. He retreated from the room, closing the door behind himself and returning to the bar.

After about five minutes, loud music began to play within the suite. Hux wasn't familiar with the artist, but they sounded angry and much of their vocals were just screams. They suited the man within the room.

Hux continued to stand at his post as it was only seven o'clock, but his eyes widened as other noises began to filter out from the suite. Hux stood still as he heard rhythmic pounding on the wall the suite shared with the lounge, and grunts could be heard when the music switched tracks. Hux tried not to speculate as to what was going on on the other side of the wall, but it became abundantly clear when Ren unleashed a relentless scream then the room went silent, music and all.

Hux checked his watch. It still had several hours until he was ordered not to disturb Ren. He debated whether the should check on his charge, but before he could come to a decision, Ren paged him.

Hux walked to the door of the suite and knocked twice as was customary. “Enter,” Ren ordered, and Hux opened the door to the suite and stepped inside. It was dark within the room, save for the meager twilight coming through the window as the curtains had yet to be drawn.

“How may I assist you, Sir?” Hux asked dutifully. He could make out Ren's form on the queen sized bed, but he could see little else.

“I require yogurt and grapes, a glass of sparkling water, and a warm hand towel,” Ren requested.

“Of course, Sir,” Hux replied, stepping back out of the room and closing the door behind him. He supposed that any food was a good request after how much Ren had had to drink on an empty stomach. Though he assured himself that Ren had to have eaten during his excursion off of the train. Some of the best parts of the stops were tasting the local foods.

Hux quickly gathered what Ren required and carried it to the room before knocking again. When he was given permission to enter, Ren was no longer in the bed but once again in the master bath. Hux left what was requested and saw himself out.

The car was silent for another twenty minutes before the music started again. Hux stood at attention as different sounds filtered out of the suite. Hux tried to ignore it, but the sound of something hitting flesh gave him pause. He walked toward the door to ask if Ren was alright, but then Ren's moan penetrated the thick compartment wall and Hux hurried back to his station in disgust.

When the noises stopped again, Hux stood silently. Once again after several minutes he was paged. Hux went to the door and knocked.

“Vanilla ice cream and two bananas, scar ointment, and another glass of water,” Ren ordered through the door instead of inviting Hux in.

Hux went and retrieved the items. It took some searching, but he found the ointment in the study on the desk that housed Ren's laptop and work. He brought the items to the door on a tray and knocked again.

Once again, Ren was in the bathroom when Hux entered. Hux placed them down on the nightstand and removed the remains of the previous request. Before he could retreat, Ren's voice boomed from the bathroom.

“Bring me the ointment,” he commanded through the door.

Hux picked up the small tube and walked to the door. He knocked once, and it opened before he could knock again. The light was dim within, and while Hux did not look directly inside, he could see that Ren was naked within and, unless his eyes deceived him, the facial scar was not the only one he had nor was it the worst.

“That is all,” Ren snapped as he grabbed the ointment from Hux's hand and slammed the door in his face. Hux simply turned and gathered his tray before returning to his station.

Periodically, Ren would ask for things between bouts of noise. None were particularly odd, but they didn't make much sense either. How the man could want yogurt, ice cream, apple sauce _and_ pudding in the span of one evening was bizarre to Hux's tastes.

By the time Hux retreated to his personal room, he was exhausted and barely finished his log before falling asleep on his narrow bunk. The noise was still going at the other end of the car, but Hux slept through it.

He got approximately forty-five minutes of sleep before he was paged. He dressed quickly and marched across the cabin to Ren's door, knocking twice, and waiting for orders.

“Coffee, strong and black,” Ren demanded.

Hux brewed the coffee and brought it to the door. Ren, as usual, was hiding in the bathroom when Hux stepped inside. Hux bit his tongue about Ren being as shy as a virgin. The room was lit this time, and Hux noted that the bed sheets were messy and half off the bed. He straightened them once he set out the cup of coffee.

He noticed blood on the towel he'd brought to Ren, but he ignored it. He would deal with it in the morning when he refreshed the room as Ren worked.

“May I assist you in any other way, Sir?” Hux asked before leaving.

“No,” Ren barked, so Hux left without looking back.

He received another forty minutes of sleep before being summoned again to change the bed sheets which were covered in sweat and coffee and possibly blood. Hux said nothing as he stripped the bed and retreated to get a second set of sheets. Ren was hidden away as he redressed the bed and turned it down. Hux took it upon himself to place a glass of water beside the bed before he retreated.

At least once an hour, Hux was summoned for one task or another, until it got to the point that Hux couldn't fall back to sleep as he anticipated the next call. By the time the sun rose over the open landscape, Hux was running on fumes and determined that Ren would be the death of him. Perhaps he had been too hard on Mitaka. Ren was certainly a handful.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hux made himself a cup of espresso when there was finally a lull in Ren's requests. It was around six-thirty in the morning, and the random bouts of noise had ceased for the time being. Hux had three espressos before taking the quickest shower of his life and dressing in his second uniform, complete with his hat as it was part of his dress uniform during stops.

Phasma came to relieve him, so he could get breakfast and gave him a concerned looked when she saw him. “I'm fine. It was just a long night,” Hux told her. She nodded then gave him a report on how things we running. He wasn't surprised to hear that everything was running smoothly under Phasma's care. It was a small weight off his shoulders as he went to get a quick breakfast in one of the dining cars before guests came to eat.

He restocked Ren's refrigerator while he was at it, collecting more fruits, ice cream, yogurt and pudding. He also sent the sheets for cleaning and his uniform for pressing. In less than an hour, he had completed his morning chores and returned to the compartment.

Phasma was standing in the hall with a slight frown as thumping came from the study. “He woke ten minutes ago and insisted I leave him to his work. He has been making loud noises ever since,” she reported.

“Thank you, that'll be all,” Hux told her. She nodded and retreated to her station.

Hux went to his quarters and laid down until he was summoned again. It didn't take all that long. Mr. Ren paged him, and when he thought it was taking Hux too long to walk across the compartment, he started to yell for him.

“What is so urgent that you have taken to shouting, Mr. Ren? This is a luxury train. Shouting for any reason is frowned upon,” Hux said to him as he entered the lounge, or what had been the lounge before Ren moved every piece of furniture.

“There isn't enough room to train in here,” Ren told him, motioning to the ample empty space around him.

“What kind of training do you wish to do that would require more space than is available?” Hux asked with feigned interest. He was so sleep deprived that even pretending to care about Ren's latest request was difficult.

“Training.”

“Thank you for clearing that up, Mr. Ren. It is now so much easier for me to find a solution to this perceived problem,” Hux retorted, balling his hands into fists behind his back.

“You wouldn't understand if I explained it. I just need more space, but this ridiculous room has too much furniture. What the hell would I need with three couches?” Ren complained.

“You don't have three couches, Sir. You have a couch, a love seat, and a chaise lounge. Most people use this room to entertain, so seating for guests is necessary,” Hux told him, keeping his tone even.

“Well, I'm not entertaining. I'm here alone, so I don't need or want all of these couches.”

“Perhaps it would be easier to invite guests to join you, and then you can use the room for what it was designed for,” Hux suggested.

“I don't want company. I want to be left alone to train and do my work,” Ren told him, becoming visibly annoyed by Hux's falsely polite questions.

“You could go to the car designated for athletic activity.”

“I do not wish to see other people. The whole point of this trip is to get away from people. Will you fix the room so I can train or not?” Ren shouted.

“When you act like this, I imagine others do not wish to see you either. While that is neither here nor there, you still have not told me what it is that you wish for me to do exactly. There is furniture in this room and unless you expect me to throw it out of a moving train with locked doors, I suggest you learn to adapt,” Hux told him sharply.

Ren stared at him like he was the one out of his mind. He glared as though the fury in his eyes would somehow compel Hux to wilt like a flower in a drought. Hux stood his ground, giving Ren his most lethal of unimpressed looks. Soon enough, Ren growled and began moving the furniture on his own again.

“Is there anything else I may assist you with, Sir?” Hux asked.

Ren just straightened up and glared at him for another moment before studiously ignoring Hux's presence. Hux smiled to himself, having won a small victory against the ferocious beast. Hux turned on his heel and returned to his quarters while Ren attempted to make space for his workout.

Ren was still at it when Hux left his room again. He figured he would clean Ren's suite while he was busy, but as he passed the lounge and glanced in his eyes widened. Ren was in a handstand, somehow balancing as the train swayed and doing slow push-ups from that position. He was completely steady as he brought his body down to practically kiss the floor then back up.

Hux blinked as he stood frozen in the doorway. Ren didn't even look like he was exerting much effort to support his entire body weight without tipping over. Ren was in a pair of soft looking black athletic pants and a black tank top that hugged his frame.

“Ridiculous,” Hux muttered as he stepped back and continued down the corridor to Ren's room. Why anyone needed to make such a spectacle when no one was even watching was beyond Hux.

When Hux stepped into Ren's room, he nearly gagged. He'd seen messes in his day, but Ren's room was disgusting. “This is unacceptable,” Hux said, looking down at a pair of dirty underwear right inside the door. The whole suite smelled of rank feet as though Ren had gone slogging through a river in his boots then continued wearing them for three more days.

Hux's eyes watered as he found one of the culprits near the bed. It needed to be incinerated; that was the only option. The second sock was found hanging on the light fixture, and Hux was mildly shocked that it didn't leave a stain on the lampshade.

Hux pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his uniform pocket—he always carried a pair after several incidents with mysterious fluids—and pulled them on before picking up the crusty socks. He nearly chewed the inside of his cheek raw as he carried them to the small trashcan and dropped them inside.

The rest of the room was no better. He walked over to make the bed, but as he pulled at the sheets a very large and very menacing dildo rolled out from the comforter.

Hux couldn't control his look of disgust as he stared at the used toy. He looked down at his gloved hands and back at the toy, making a face as he saw lint and a strand of Ren's hair stuck to the black monstrosity.

“Unhygienic,” he said, closing his eyes as he lifted the thing up and carried it to the sink. He ran the water and stopped up the basin then placed the obnoxiously large toy inside. He waited for the water to cover the thing then turned it off and went back to the bed.

The dildo wasn't the only surprise in the bed. There was a riding crop and a damp stain where Ren had clearly spilled nearly half a bottle of lube. Hux groaned as he found the half empty bottle beneath the pillow.

Hux stripped the bed and threw the sheets on the floor. Hux was just getting to the disgusting bathroom when he heard the bedroom door open.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ren asked.

“I am tidying your quarters. What does it look like I'm doing?”

“Touching my things. Are you trying to steal my stuff?” Ren demanded.

“Steal? Steal what? Your rancid socks? Your uncleaned sex toys? Do you know the number of infections you could get from improperly sanitized marital aids?”

“Why are you touching my sex toys? Are you some kind of pervert?” Ren demanded, marching into the room and seeing his dildo in the sink behind Hux. “What are you doing to it?”

“I'm a pervert? You're the one with a foot long black dildo, complete with realistic veins, just lying around in his bed. I'm not the one who kept half the train up last night shouting profanities while no doubt using that...that _thing_ ,” Hux told him in complete disgust.

“That's none of your business.”

“It is when you leave your filthy toys out for anyone to find.”

“No one should be in my room.”

“Well someone has to make your bed, and I know it isn't going to be you,” Hux retorted.

Ren stood very close to him, sweat dripping from his brow as he tried to menace Hux, but Hux would not be intimidated. He held his shoulders back and glared right back at Ren.

“I need to shower, so unless you plan to watch I suggest leaving,” Ren told him.

Hux sniffed at that. “As if I'd ever be so inclined,” he said before stepping around Ren and walking out of his room, pulling off his gloves as he went.

The lounge was still in disarray, and Hux felt his blood pressure continue to rise as he looked at Ren's solution. He'd stacked the chaise on the sofa and the footrest on the love seat. Then he'd stacked one of the card tables on top of the footrest. It looked like a modern art exhibit, and like many modern art exhibits Hux wanted to take an ax to it.

It seemed that Mr. Ren could not enter a room without leaving destruction in his wake, and Hux was unfortunately left to undo all of that damage.

It took him the entirety of Ren's shower to get the room back to rights, and he was sweating and breathing heavily by the end. He was just measuring everything to ensure things were in their exact places when Ren walked out of his suite again and into the lounge.

“I need a chime or a gong,” Ren announced.

Hux looked up at him from where he was kneeling in front of the footrest, settling it into the indentations it had previously made in the carpet. Ren was dressed in the same linen pants and shirt he'd worn the day before. He knew this because he'd seen them on Ren's floor and his clothes were now hopelessly wrinkled.

“You need a chime or gong,” he repeated, pushing himself to his feet.

“Yes, and hurry up,” Ren told him.

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Where exactly do you expect me to find a gong on a train?” Hux asked him.

“Isn't it your job to see that my every need is met?” Ren asked with false pleasantness.

Hux narrowed his eyes, but he walked out of the lounge and down the corridor of the car. He spent forty-five minutes searching the train for something that would suffice. In the end, an elderly woman in one of the last cars offered him a small dinner bell that she used to call her cat for food. Hux didn't ask why she brought it on the train, and he certainly didn't tell her that the cats smelled the food long before she used the bell.

He took the little thing and briskly walked back to the Royal Suite. He would not be caught running on account of Kylo Ren.

When he entered the car again, he found Ren in the study. The heat had clearly been turned up, and Hux was immediately uncomfortable in his thick uniform. The study was dark and quiet, save for the sound of the little rock fountain that was on the desk.

Ren was seated on a cushion on the floor, and Hux could feel his eyes as soon as he entered. “Your chime,” Hux told him, trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath.

“Stand beside the door. I need you to ring it every seventeen minutes. Just once. I don't want it going on for a minute,” Ren ordered. “And shut the door. I want it dark.”

Hux didn't argue, though the thought of standing there and ringing a bell every seventeen minutes was ridiculous. Still, he shut the door and stood in the hot room while Ren sat silently.

Hux looked at his watch then stood silently as he waited. Sweat began to bead on his brow as he stood in the room. Ren remained silent the entire time, and Hux wondered if he was actually asleep.

When seventeen minutes was up, Hux rang the bell. He expected Ren to get up and move on with his day, but Ren remained seated. Hux eyed him for several minutes, but he didn't so much as move. After another seventeen minutes, Hux rang the bell again a little harder this time.

Ren changed his position slightly, but he didn't get up or tell Hux to turn the light on. By this time, Hux was completely sweaty. Even his underwear felt damp and uncomfortable. He wanted to ring the damn bell as loud as he could then throw it at Ren, but he didn't want to show any weakness.

When he rang the bell again, Ren jerked. “That wasn't seventeen minutes. What the hell are you doing, Hux? I asked for a chime at seventeen minutes, not sixteen. Now I have to start that whole segment over,” Ren ranted, shifting on his cushion.

“It was seventeen minutes. I timed it myself. Maybe you could time it too if you weren't sleeping,” Hux retorted.

“I am doing a very complicated meditation, and I know exactly how long it was, and your inability to read a watch has ruined any progress I made.”

Hux seethed as Ren stood up and snatched the bell from his fingers before throwing it across the room and storming out. Hux wanted to smother the spoiled man in his sleep, or maybe he'd choke him with the massive fake dick.

“I need breakfast,” Ren shouted from the lounge.

Hux balled his fists as tightly as he could before calling down to the kitchens to prepare him a meal. He ordered bacon and eggs and toast for Ren. He poured a cup of juice then also prepared a mimosa as was customary with every breakfast provided by the train.

A waiter arrived with the food quickly, and he carried it to the lounge where Ren was playing chess with himself. Hux accompanied the waiter, dismissing him as soon as the food was on the table.

“Your breakfast, Master Ren,” Hux announced, arranging the plates on the card table. Hux didn't comment on how pathetic he found it that a man with an entire entourage of people preferred to play chess alone in his compartment.

Ren rose from his seat and walked over to the card table. He frowned when he saw the meal Hux had ordered. “What is this?”

“Your breakfast, Sir,” Hux said, still feeling uncomfortably warm from Ren's meditation session. “It was the breakfast your assistant suggested for you for this morning,” Hux further explained when Ren curled his lip at the options.

“I don't want this.”

Hux groaned internally. “I can see if the kitchen has another option available for you, but it is rapidly approaching the lunch hour,” Hux explained.

“Whatever, I'll just eat this,” Ren grumbled, sitting down and beginning to pick at his food. Hux watched as he ate the bacon with his fingers. He half expected Ren to eat the eggs with his fingers as well, but he stabbed the over easy yokes with his toast instead and mopped up the runny insides before leaving the toast to soak in it while he drank his mimosa.

Hux's opinion of Ren didn't rise any as he watched Ren take a bite of his egg covered toast, not bothering to wipe his mouth as a dribble of yolk slid down his chin. He barely spent any time chewing before he roughly swallowed the large bite. Hux didn't consider himself to have a sensitive stomach, but Ren's manners turned it.

When Ren was finished, he pushed away from the table and retreated to his room. Hux sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to get that room cleaned with Ren in there. The man was only going to make the mess worse the longer it went without cleaning. Not to mention, another pair of filthy socks might just kill anyone who stepped into that room.

Hux told himself that he only had to survive Ren's messy nature and bad attitude for another day or two until either Mitaka was feeling better, or they picked up a replacement butler for the suite. Hux could survive this assignment for another day. He'd survived far worse. Nothing came to mind, but he was certain he'd dealt with worse passengers in his time with the company.

\---

Hux was going to kill him. It was that simple. He had never in his years with the First Order had to handle a man as infuriating as Kylo Ren. Hux was certain he was doing it to drive him mad at this point.

Ren had taken a short nap after his breakfast, so Hux had tidied up. Then the noises started again, but there was no music to block it out now. It started with just a couple grunts here and there. Hux assumed he was working out again. However, then the moaning started. It was soon followed by a sound Hux could only describe as someone being whipped.

Hux was appalled by how loud Ren was. He seemed to have no shame as he loudly pleasured himself in the middle of the day. Hux was also appalled at his own body for reacting to the lurid sounds.

When it was finally over, Hux was sweating again. He was pretty sure Ren's cries had traumatized any wildlife that had wandered too close to the train tracks. Hux was certainly traumatized.

So, being the adult he was, he took to vacuuming and loudly rearranging furniture while Ren was likely trying to sleep off the workout he'd just given himself. After about five minutes, Ren pounded on the wall. Hux pretended not to hear and kept cleaning.

Ren banged again, and Hux went to his room. “Yes, Sir?” he called through the door.

“Keep it down!” Ren shouted.

Hux rolled his eyes. Self-centered asshole. “My apologies, Master Ren. I had thought we were having a noise making contest, and it was my turn to perform,” he said. He smiled as he heard Ren's frustrated cry through the door.

Hux went back to his own quarters with a small smile on his face. Ren may have been a monster, but he was quite easy to wind up as well. If Hux was sentenced to be miserable then Ren was also going to be miserable.

\---

Hux had miscalculated how petty and vindictive Ren could be. Around two in the afternoon while most passengers were disembarking from the train to enjoy the day's city and sights, Ren paged Hux to his room. Hux went and met Ren at the door. “There's something wrong with the toilet. It won't flush,” Ren told him, walking past him toward the study.

“Will you be enjoying the city, Mr. Ren?” Hux asked optimistically.

“God no. I'm not getting off the train unless I have to,” Ren remarked.

Hux frowned, entering the suite then the bathroom and nearly screaming. The toilet was overflowing onto the floor, and Ren had just walked away. Hux growled as he retrieved the plunger and began attempting to unclog the toilet. He hated that he found himself being grateful that Ren hadn't clogged the thing up then taken a shit in it just to be particularly awful.

Hux had to turn off the water and clear the pipe, and when he finally removed the clog he was soaked in toilet water and seething. He pulled Ren's filthy sock—which he'd thrown out earlier—from the toilet. Hux held it up, and even an hour or so in the toilet hadn't muted the disgusting stench.

Hux opened the window and threw the thing out. He knew it might be considered an act of biological warfare, but he couldn't deal with it another second. Then he found the other sock and carefully stuffed it inside Ren's pillow case, and not just the outer one but the zippered one within. There were no lines or wrinkles to give it away. Hux smiled bitterly to himself before walking out of the room.

Ren was cursing at his laptop in his study, when Hux reported the toilet was unclogged. Ren grumbled about it taking too long, but Hux ignored him in favor of going to take a shower and change his uniform.

Hux was combing his hair back when Ren paged him again. He walked out of his room and to the study.

“My assistant has some paperwork for me to sign. I need you to go get it from her and bring it here,” Ren told him.

Hux nodded, walking toward the back of the train. The line was long, and it was over a quarter mile round trip. He came back with the documents, and Ren read them over while Hux waited. He scribbled down a sloppy signature then handed the papers back to Hux. Hux nodded again and walked toward the back of the train where Ren's entourage was staying.

Ren's assistant grumbled as Hux handed her the papers, complaining he hadn't signed each page as was needed. Hux clenched his teeth as he brought the documents back to Ren.

“Isn't once enough? I swear they demand you sign your soul away,” he groused, signing the other pages and handing it back to Hux.

Hux was out of breath by the time he returned to the compartment empty-handed. “Hux, I forgot to give you something for my assistant,” Ren called when he heard Hux come in. Hux balled his fists and bit his tongue as he went to retrieve the small parcel and carry it across then entire train.

Hux came back with an idea as to how to have his revenge on Ren. He spent the remainder of the afternoon practically following Ren around the compartment, picking up the mess he left in his wake. None of it was intentional. Ren simply displaced the playing cards when he sat. He knocked into the footrest. He left his chair out when he walked away. They were little irritations, but Hux couldn't abide leaving them as Ren did.

It seemed to frustrate Ren though. Each time Hux moved his chair in, he sighed. Every time Hux cleaned up a minor spill or disturbance, he growled.

Eventually, he locked himself in his room and demanded to be left alone. Hux was relieved. When Ren finally demanded food, Hux ordered his dinner and added a dose of the laxatives he carried for long stressful trips. He personally hated using the stuff unless it was absolutely necessary, but it was the perfect revenge for the toilet incident.

Hux mixed it into the shake Ren requested with his meal, and Ren even came out of his room to eat it while playing chess with himself again. Ren seemed to have settled down a bit, and after a while actually invited Hux to play with him.

Hux was skeptical, but he sat down across from Ren. They played a slow game as each tried their hardest to out wit the other. Ren drank his shake and picked at the gourmet meal his assistant requested. It was as the game was getting interesting that Ren began to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

He cleared his throat as he moved. Hux had forgotten what he'd added to Ren's drink once they started to play and banter about each others choices in moves. Hux noticed the sweat break out on Ren's brow a few minutes after Ren started to look uncomfortable.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hux asked, actually feeling a bit bad now that they weren't actually at each others throats. Though it didn't take much more than a thought about the toilet incident to erased Hux's concern.

“I'm fine. Stop trying to distract me,” Ren complained, quickly making a move. His stomach made a loud noise as he sat back, and he gripped the armrests of the seat.

Ren lasted another ten minutes or three turns before he excused himself and went to his room, promising to return quickly. Hux sat there, impressed by how long Ren had held out. He was usually in the bathroom quite rapidly after using those things, and he actually needed them when he did.

Hux began to worry after fifteen minutes. He went to Ren's room, but he didn't hear anything coming from the bathroom. “Are you unwell, Sir? Do you need assistance?” Hux asked through the door. He wasn't sure how exactly he could assist Ren, but he was definitely worried.

“I'm fine. Please leave,” Ren called. He sounded fine, just tired. So Hux went back to sitting at the chess table.

Ren came out a while later looking completely exhausted. “I'm going to turn in,” he said, and Hux nodded.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked. “A cup of tea or coffee?”

“Water,” Ren said, turning and walking to his room.

Hux retrieved a glass of water and brought it to Ren. He found him lying atop the sheets on his bed, still wearing his clothing.

“Can I do anything else for you?” Hux asked.

“No, thank you. I'll page you if I need anything,” Ren told him.

Hux nodded and left, leaving the half finished chess game as he went to his own room. He fell asleep, and wasn't woken until his alarm went off at six-thirty. He didn't regret his decision when he realized he'd actually gotten a full night's sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“We will be arriving at our next destination in forty-five minutes, Master Ren. Is there any way I may assist you before we arrive?” Hux asked, stepping into the study where Ren was cursing at his laptop in the same linen outfit he'd worn since boarding the train two days ago.

Ren looked up from his work, frowning deeply. “Is that all you can do? May I assist you, Master Ren?” he mimicked angrily. “I am not a child who cannot dress himself,” Ren barked.

Hux gave him an unimpressed look. He'd stripped the man's bed three times in two nights because he'd clearly suffered nightmares that left him drenched and shaking and also had a tendency to spill in his bed. He also didn't point out that they man's self care was severely lacking. He clenched his fists and held them behind his back.

“Of course not, Sir, but it is my job to see that your every wish is filled,” Hux replied.

“I wish I wasn't on this stupid train in my mother's poor attempt at getting me away from bad press. Can you get me back to my apartment in the city and get my mother off my back?” Ren asked, slamming his laptop closed.

“Assuming that is not a rhetorical, though it is patently ridiculous, my suggestion is that you note just how spoiled that question made you sound. Were I a genie, I could send you to the moon, and you'd still be unhappy,” Hux retorted with a healthy dose of snark.

Ren's nostrils flared as he easily picked up the insult in Hux's words. He stood and knocked his half empty glass of water off the table before stalking to his suite. Hux rolled his eyes and quickly cleaned the spill. He was at his wits end. A day and a half locked inside this compartment with Ren, and he was ready to strangle Ren or reenact Anna Karenina.

Hux could handle the constant demands that Ren had. Most of the demands were nothing outrageous. Hux had once had a man that demanded peeled grapes and for his toilet seat to be warmed prior to use. Hux had had to sit on the seat prior to the man using it until he obtained hot packs to cover the seat with at the next station.

He didn't even mind the verbal abuse or the way Ren ignored him completely even when he was doing something for him.

What Hux couldn't stand was the destruction of the car. Ren tore it apart like it was his own and not a rental. He broke glasses without a thought. He threw things and pounded his fists on any surface within reach. He was like a bull in a tea shop, but he was unforgivably aware of what he was doing unlike the bull.

Ren paged Hux ten minutes later. He held a black tie in his hands when he barked for Hux to enter. Hux raised an eyebrow at Ren as he held out the tie.

“Don't look at me like that. Plenty of adults can't tie a tie,” Ren groused.

“And plenty of children can,” Hux retorted, taking the tie from Ren's clenched fist and stepping in front of Ren.

Ren immediately looked to the right, hiding most of his scar from view. Hux didn't comment as he lifted the tie and placed it around Ren's neck. He concentrated on tying it neatly and quickly. He did notice that Ren smelled good. His cologne was musky with a hint of spice to it. It suited him as it was a scent that denoted power which Ren was constantly displaying in his fits of rage.

Hux smoothed down the tie and Ren's shirt when he was finished then took a step back. “May I assist you in any other way?” he asked.

“No, and please do not disturb me until we arrive,” Ren told him, still looking to the side.

“As you wish. It has been a pleasure to serve you, Sir. Another butler will be with you for the duration of your trip and will see to your needs to the standard of First Order Rail Industries,” Hux told him.

“No!” Ren blurted out, turning to look at Hux with blazing eyes.

“I assure you that the butler will not disappoint you. We only employ the best—”

“I don't want another butler,” Ren insisted.

“Sir, I'm sorry but I have other duties aboard this train, and Mr. Mitaka is still ill...”

“I demand that you be here when I return,” Ren shouted, tugging his tie loose and ruining Hux's work.

“Master Ren, that isn't possible. I am the conductor of the train. I can't be away from my post ano—”

“I don't care who you are. You will be here when I return, now get out,” Ren told him.

Hux turned on his heel and left the room and the car completely. He went to Phasma and listened to her report until they neared the station. Then he went back to the car and knocked on Ren's door to announce their arrival, before stepping off the train as it pulled into the station.

The press was there to greet them as was the entourage that was to meet Ren at the station. Ren didn't depart the train until his assistant and personal guard entered the car and got him. When he stepped off, his tie was perfectly tied and his scar was much less visible.

Hux realized that they must have used makeup to downplay it. Ren must have scrubbed the makeup off too roughly that first night which had made the scar look so raw. Now though, it was noticeable but did not detract from Ren's prominent features. Even his long hair was swept back neatly, making him look almost dashing.

Ren greeted the local politicians he was meeting with and let himself be led away. Hux breathed a sigh of relief that that was over, and he could go back to his own duties even if Ren would throw a fit about it. That was someone else's problem. Someone much lower on the chain of command.

Hux went back to his original cabin to relieve Phasma. They spoke for barely an hour before the phone started ringing.

“Hux,” he answered.

“Hux, excellent. This is Vivienne from President Snoke's office. The President received a request from Mr. Ren's assistant. He wishes for you to be his personal butler for the duration of the tour, and the President insists that this request is met. Is that clear, Mr. Hux? Is there anything you require to better fulfill Mr. Ren's needs?” the secretary asked him.

Hux felt his blood boil as he rolled her words around in his mind. Ren had gone behind his back just to lengthen this torture. “I require overtime for the on call hours during which Mr. Ren pages me with demands. That is approximately eight hours a night. See that it is in my account when we reach out destination or the Union will hear about it. Good day, Vivienne,” Hux barked, slamming the phone down again and moving to collect his things again and return them to Ren's car.

“What's wrong?” Phasma asked, looking alarmed.

“Ren requested I remain his personal attendant. Get the replacement on the phone and inform him that his services will not be required, and if he gives you trouble tell him that he's lucky,” Hux told her marching back to the Royal Suite.

\---

The stopover was six hours. Some passengers disembarked while others took day trips around the city before returning again. Ren's engagement would last the duration of the stop, and as soon as he returned they would depart again.

Hux waited in the car, tidying up and setting up for a long evening. He'd taken a look at Ren's schedule, and it had been lengthy considering the short time Kylo would be staying. There was a brunch, a small lecture, and a brief tour of the city complete with 'candid' photoshoot. It was patently ridiculous.

Hux finally sat down with his tablet to catch up on emails and notifications. When he opened it, he received three notifications from Phasma. Each were articles about Ren from previous stops on their tour.

They were in PDF format, and when he opened them she'd highlighted specific portions of the articles. The first one seemed like a bit of a fluff piece that talked about how sought after Kylo Ren was and how much of a loose canon he could be. It was typical tabloid stuff, but the section she'd highlight read:

_So unfortunate that Mr. Ren has lost perhaps his only redeeming quality, that being his looks. The scar across his face paints him as the horror he is both to work with and to live with. His own mother has sent him away on a pitiful publicity stunt because even she can't deal with him._

Hux sneered at the crude article, but he quickly moved onto the next. This one seemed more legitimate as he'd actually heard of the newspaper. It stuck mostly to Ren's itinerary during his trip, and then Hux got to the highlighted portion.

 _Kylo Ren is not the first person nor even the 1,000_ _th_ _person I would send on a diplomatic venture. The man's temper is legendary, and while he is Leia Organa's son, he is all his father's shortcomings. However, where as Han is mostly personable and very handsome, Kylo can boast neither. His facial scar, which he received protecting his mother in a rare moment of loyalty to the woman who birthed him, is as off putting as his volatile moods. It is hard to imagine anyone taking his efforts seriously._

Hux frowned as he opened the last article which was dated the previous day and spoke of Ren's visit just before Hux took over his cabin.

 _Kylo Ren is all emotion but little substance. When he talks about_ _funding_ _better education, one can't help but remember that he failed out of not one but two colleges even with his way paid for by his mother. When he speaks of compassion, one cannot see past that scar which acts like a glaring beacon of his past transgressions. That angry line that bisects his features is as impossible to hide and as hideous as Ren's past violence and arrests. What this_ _sabbatical_ _really shows is the lengths some will go to pretend they aren't monsters when it is clear they will never be anything else._

Hux closed the articles and put his tablet down. He wasn't one for gossip, and each of those articles were no better than whispers around the water cooler. It was disgusting, and Hux wondered if any of those “journalists” realized they were no better than Ren when they wrote those things.

Hux was originally from England, so he'd been detached from the Skywalker dynasty in America. The whole family was politically connected, and while Hux didn't read it every day in the paper, even he knew the stories of the troubled son of Leia Organa. However, Hux had grown up in the shadow of his own father's brilliance and he could understand the pressure it put on a child. He could also understand how little time was one's own when your parents were always in the spotlight.

Hux pushed it all aside as he checked the time and prepared for Ren's return. Hux stepped down from the car when he was informed Ren was returning, and he greeted the party the same as he had done last time.

“I see your other duties weren't so important as you believed they were,” Ren said with a smirk as he walked right past Hux. Hux wanted to slap him upside the head, but he held his position until the entourage returned to their own car, and the train was ready to depart.

Ren was already in his suite when Hux entered the car, and Hux could hear the water running in the shower. He stood patiently as Ren cleaned himself. When he came out again, his face was scrubbed raw just like the last time. Hux held his tongue.

Ren went to his study, and Hux went about his own duties, leaving Kylo to decompress. He didn't realize that Ren was receiving a call from his mother via video chat until he heard raised voices. Hux couldn't help himself from pausing outside the door to listen.

“You can't bark at every reporter who brings it up, Ben!”

“I told you I didn't want to do this!”  
“We don't always get what we want. Part of being in politics is putting on a smile and dealing with whatever they hit you with,” Leia Organa's voice boomed from the impressive laptop speakers.

“I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be a part of this family. I didn't ask to be on display to be gawked at. I didn't ask for any of this, so don't act like this is something I chose then backed out of,” Ren screamed, and even through the wall if was loud.

“You're being very selfish, Ben.”

“I learned from the best!” Ren screamed, and Hux heard a loud crash which he imagined had to be the state of the art laptop that had been on the desk. That was followed by a shout and something shattering.

Hux rushed into the room before he thought about it. He felt his blood pressure spike as he watch Ren stamp on the remains of the ornate, antique lamp that had been placed on the desk. Ren's boot made quick work of the remains of the hand painted painted dome.

“What do you think you are doing?” Hux bellowed, fists clenched at his sides.

Ren froze in place, looking up at Hux with wide eyes. Hux was surprised when he didn't shout in return or throw him out of the room. Instead, it seemed like Hux had his full attention, and Hux didn't waste the opportunity.

“This behavior will not be tolerated. This is not your home. You may not destroy it because you are upset. You will show your accommodations respect, or you will be hitchhiking to your next appointment, and trust me the locals will not tolerate your moods simply because you are rich,” Hux told him sharply.

Ren continued to watch him, frozen in place with color high on his cheeks. “You will clean this mess up at once. I am not here to enable your poor behavior, now clean it up,” Hux demanded.

Ren actually sank to his knees with a soft whimper. At first, Hux believed that he knelt on the broken glass, but he hadn't. He was carefully clear of it.

Hux ignored it and watched as Ren picked up the pieces of lamp by hand and transferred them to the trash. He crawled across the floor on his hands and knees and retrieved the can to bring it closer. He was careful as he picked up the pieces and placed them in the bin without making much noise.

Watching him carefully, Hux ignored the tickle at the back of his mind that told him he could lose his job for this. He stood clenching his fists as he watched the remains of the beautiful stained glass lamp cleared away.

When Ren finished, he looked back up at Hux as though waiting for another order. Hux leaned over and inspected the floor. “You missed several pieces,” he pointed out.

Ren bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. He picked up a few small pieces and disposed of them as well. When it was clear, Ren remained on the floor.

“What do you plan to do about the laptop?” Hux asked him, feeling a strange sort of high having Ren before him like this.

“I...I didn't,” Ren looked at the broken computer like he was seeing it for the first time.

“You didn't what? Think through what you were doing? You destroyed an important piece of equipment because you were angry, and now you can't do your work until we reach our next station and can replace it. It's simple cause and effect, Mr. Ren. In the end, you are just hurting yourself,” Hux lectured.

Ren looked up at him. The color on his cheeks was vivid now, and it contrasted the lack of color in the scar. It wasn't revolting the way the journalists painted it. Despite how visible it was, it didn't harden Ren's face. He looked young as he knelt there.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Ren?” Hux demanded.

Ren was quiet for a long moment, studying Hux as though looking for a clue as to how to proceed. Hux crossed his arms and gave him a sharp look.

“I'm sorry,” Ren said, voice unsteady and bordering on a moan. He shut his mouth sharply as though it had betrayed him.

Hux's eyes widened, tilting his head to really look at Ren. “Do you enjoy this, Mr. Ren?” he asked. He knew he should ignore it and walk away. He was already in trouble for treating a guest this way, but he couldn't help himself. Something about Ren demanded his attention, and it seemed that something inside Ren demanded his authority.

When Ren didn't respond, Hux knelt in front of him. “For someone so accustomed to giving orders, you're very quick to follow them,” Hux said, looking into Ren's rich brown eyes. “Maybe that's what you need, a little discipline,” Hux mused. The sound Ren made was keening and raw. “Is that what you need, Mr. Ren? May I assist you with that?” Hux asked him.

Ren gripped his thighs with his strong hands and bowed his head, breaking eye contact. “Please,” he said, keeping his eyes averted.

“Are you sure?” Hux asked, reaching out and gently hooking his finger beneath Ren's chin. He lifted Ren's face until their eyes met again.

“Yes,” Ren told him more firmly this time.

Hux nodded, rising to his feet again. “Clean up your laptop. I won't have you destroying the study,” Hux ordered sharply. “Crawl,” he shouted as Ren attempted to rise.

Ren immediately crumpled to the floor and crawled across the it on his hands and knees until he reached the twisted and broken computer. He carefully inspected it, but the screen was nearly torn from the rest of it and both pieces were bent and cracked.

“Put it back on the desk, so you can see what you've done,” Hux told him, still standing his full height to emphasize how low Kylo currently was. Ren picked up the machine and shuffled back to the desk on his knees. He carefully placed the laptop on the table and just sat there in front of it.

Hux watched him for a moment. Ren was actually completely subdued. There wasn't the underlying anger that usually fueled his aggressive behavior and speech. He just sat and studied the thing he'd destroyed as he was told.

“Stand and come to me,” Hux said softly.

It didn't seem to matter the tone because Ren rose to his feet and walked over to Hux. There was still fire in his eyes, but he didn't lash out at Hux. He didn't snap at him to leave him in peace.

So, Hux took it further. “Remove your belt,” he told the slightly taller man.

“What?” Ren asked, sounding shocked.

“I said remove your belt. Do you think picking up the pieces absolves you of what you've done? I'm going to bend you over the chair you were sitting in when you were angered, and I'm going to hit you until you never do it again,” Hux told him.

Ren's cheeks were crimson as Hux spoke, and Hux found it to be a very good color on Ren. He intended to make his ass match them.

“I don't have all day, Mr. Ren. Will you remove your belt, or will I have to remove it for you? I promise that your punishment won't be so pleasant if I have to do it for you,” Hux told him, stepping over to the cushioned chair that had been knocked over in Ren's fury. Hux righted it and situated it back at the table. It didn't have a very high back, so it could easily be used to lean against and still view the table.

Ren was holding out his belt when Hux turned back to him. Hux took it and pointed at the chair. Ren stepped forward and braced himself against it as he leaned over.

Hux watched him, feeling his own pulse race as Ren presented himself to Hux. Two days ago, Hux would never have imagined the man who boarded his car would end up like this. Hux had serviced patrons in some strange ways, but he'd never taken a belt to one. He'd never humiliated one because they seemed to take pleasure from it.

“Unbutton your trousers, Mr. Ren. Pull them down, undergarments as well,” Hux told him. He held his breath to see if this was where Ren drew the line, but almost immediately Kylo reached for his pants and unbuttoned them. He pushed them down his thighs, and they soon pooled at his ankles. He didn't remove his underwear right away. Hux considered leaving them on. “Do you wish to leave them?” he asked.

Ren grunted softly, but he slowly pulled the black briefs down until they were around his thighs. He didn't let them drop like his slacks had, but his ass was bared to Hux's scrutiny.

Hux stepped behind Ren and folded the belt in half. He carefully gripped it, so the buckle couldn't accidentally come in contact with Ren's skin. He tested it against his palm a couple times to make sure he was gripping it in the right spot to give it some firmness.

Ren's breath caught as he heard the soft slap of the belt on Hux's palm. Hux smiled as he stepped behind Ren.

“Don't take your eyes off that laptop,” Hux told him, before raising his arm and bringing the belt down on Ren's exposed ass.

Ren gasped as the fine leather met his skin and left a red mark where the blood rushed to the surface. Hux raised the belt again and brought it down in a slightly different spot. Ren jerked as the belt connected with his skin, but he held himself steady and didn't look away from the computer.

“Do you see what you've done, Mr. Ren? Do you see the mess you've made? Naughty boys get punished, Mr. Ren,” Hux said, hitting Ren several times in quick succession. “Are you sorry for what you've done?” Hux asked, lifting the belt again but waiting for Ren's response.

“Yes,” Ren said softly, clearly biting his lip to keep quiet.

“Louder,” Hux demanded, bringing the belt down sharply.

Ren cried out as the belt almost broke skin. “I'm sorry,” Ren said, bowing his head.

“Don't take your eyes off of what you've destroyed. I'm not through with you,” Hux said, hitting him again. Ren's ass was a brilliant red, and his legs trembled ever so slightly as he gripped the back of the chair. “Do you promise not to break anything else in anger?” Hux asked.

“Yes,” Ren said, louder this time.

Hux didn't hit him. “Do you promise that you will try to have better control of your anger?” Hux asked him.

Ren paused. Hux held his hand aloft, waiting for his response. “I'll try,” Ren said at last.

“Tell me what you did wrong?” Hux asked.

“I broke the computer because I was angry at my mother.”

Hux lowered his hand and draped the belt over the small of Ren's back. He watched the tremor that overtook Ren, then gently soothed his hand over Ren's abused ass. Ren pressed back into the touch, and Hux pet him several times before carefully pulling Ren's underwear back up over his ass. He picked up the belt again and stepped back.

“Pull up your trousers and put your belt back on then meet me in the lounge. It is time for your aperitif,” he said, placing the belt down and walking out of the room and into the lounge.

He fixed Ren's drink as Ren dressed, and he placed it at the seat Ren always took. He went to one of the sofas and removed one of the plush throw pillows and placed it on Ren's chair.

Ren's cheeks flamed as he walked into the room and saw the cushion. He stalked to the chair opposite that one at the card table and sat down. He withheld the whimper, but Hux could see his lip tremble as he sat too heavily. He didn't comment. If Ren didn't want the cushion, then he didn't have to take it.

“Is the drink to your liking?” Hux asked him as he sipped it. Hux was actually pleased that Ren didn't down it as usual.

“It's fine,” Ren told him, but then added, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Mr. Ren,” Hux told him pleasantly. Hux stood by, waiting for Ren's usual demand for another, but he drank slowly and watched the world pass. The sun was already hanging low, and Kylo actually remained in his seat to watch it set. “It's beautiful, is it not?” Hux asked, watching the sky devoured by reds and golds.

“It's just a sunset,” Ren replied, playing with the condensation on his glass.

“I suppose, but it is also something beautiful that anyone can see. It doesn't discriminate against those not worthy off it,” Hux told him.

“I suppose not,” Ren agreed, rising from his seat and walking to his room. Hux didn't say anything, staying to watch the sun finally disappear below the mountains in the distance. The deep colors stayed longer, bleeding in to purples and blues as night approached.

Loud music soon filtered from Ren's room, but it didn't last very long. Hux was paged not fifteen minutes later. When he knocked, Ren called for him to enter. The room was dark, but Ren was actually seated on the edge of his bed.

“May I have yogurt and a banana?” he asked.

“Of course, Sir. May I get you anything else?” Hux asked.

There was a pause before Ren responded. “An ice pack. May I have an ice pack?” he asked, sounding uncertain.

“Of course, Sir. Shall I get you a towel for it as well?”

“Yes, please,” Ren told him.

Hux retreated to the small kitchenette and prepared the yogurt and banana before removing an ice pack from the freezer and a towel from the linen closet. He returned to Ren's room, knocking before entering with Ren's requests.

He returned to his station once Ren was settled, and it wasn't long before the music played again, but it stopped quickly. There was silence in the compartment for nearly forty-five minutes before Hux was paged again.

The bedside light was on this time, and Hux noted that the room was actually neat for once. However, beside Kylo on the bed were several items. There was the riding crop, a collar and lead, an assortment of plugs and dildos, a set of restraints, and a gag.

Hux paused where he was in the doorway, surprised to see these items in full view as well as Kylo himself. Hux had seen several of them forgotten around the room when he'd cleaned it both mornings, but never on display as they were now.

“How may I assist you, Mr. Ren?” Hux asked professionally, ignoring what had happened hours earlier.

He wasn't surprised when Ren's cheeks flushed. “Would you do what you did earlier?” Ren asked, sighing in what seemed to be more frustration than embarrassment. “I do it myself, but...I prefer how you did it,” he said, looking Hux in the eyes.

“What do you require of me, Sir? Do you want me to hit you? Humiliate you? Taunt you?”

“All of it,” Ren said, rising from the bed.

He still wore his outfit from earlier. The tie was askew and his sleeves were rolled up, but he was still dress smartly instead of in his linens. Hux could admit that he pulled this look off well.

“There need to be some rules then,” Hux said, stepping closer. “This doesn't leave this car. You won't contact me or my boss two months from now. When you step out of this compartment, this is over.”

Ren nodded, eyes following Hux's every step.

“I need a yes or no,” Hux told him, stepping even closer.

“Yes, it all stays here,” Ren agreed, voice deep and firm. “That goes for you too. I'm not a meal ticket.”

“Yes, of course,” Hux said. He paused a moment then added, “You will tell me if it's too much.”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any rules?”

“Don't touch the scar,” Ren said.

“I promise not to touch the scar,” Hux agreed. “Get up,” he ordered, and Ren stood. “Undress.” Hux walked around the room, inspecting it as he went. He found the speaker that Ren's phone was hooked up to. He scanned the music he had, frowning at the terrible selection.

He glanced back at Ren as he slowly removed his clothing. Hux stopped what he was doing and gave Ren his full attention. As he lost each layer, Hux was pleased to see a toned body beneath all of the black. Ren did have scars beneath the clothing as well, most noticeably there was one on his lower abdomen. It looked like a puncture and perhaps the person had twisted the knife. The scar wasn't pretty even though the flesh around it was toned.

“Are the rest off limits or just the face?” Hux asked, keeping any emotion out of his voice.

Ren looked down at himself, but he met Hux's eyes. “The face, but don't linger,” he said, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down his legs.

“As you wish,” Hux said in confirmation. He went back to looking around the room as Ren finished undressing, and he continued even once he knew Ren was naked. When he finally looked back, it was once again with a scrutinizing eye. He didn't look at Ren's face or even his scars. He looked directly at his cock.

Hux was impressed by the size of him. Even half hard, he was large. Hux didn't let that show though. He frowned slightly and said, “I suppose it will do.”

The fire lit in Ren's eyes, but so did the blush on his cheeks. Hux found he loved that fire when it wasn't making his life difficult. He loved the tension in Ren that made him want to fight but also enjoy the shame he felt as he was humiliated.

“Fold your clothing. I won't entertain a slovenly creature,” Hux commanded, picking up the collar and lead. Ren slowly folded his clothing, though it wasn't neat. “Do it right, or I will have you do it again and again until you do it properly,” Hux warned.

Ren doubled his efforts, and Hux approached him again. “On your knees,” he commanded once Ren was finished. Ren knelt before him, and Hux ran his fingers through Ren' soft hair to push it out of his face.

“You've been nothing but bad for me since you stepped on this train, Mr. Ren. How are you going to make it up to me? Are your going to follow orders? Are you going to behave?” Hux asked, tightening his grip on Ren's hair and pulling his head back almost painfully.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Hux asked, sneering at the way Ren's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, Master Hux,” Hux said, twisting the term he was trained to use as a personal attendant around Ren.

Ren's lips twisted as he fought the words on the tip of his tongue, and Hux tugged his hair harder. “Yes, Master Hux,” Ren repeated.

Hux released his hair, and Ren shook his head to flip the loose strands back. “You are a stubborn thing,” Hux remarked, opening the collar and securing it around Ren's neck. It was a wide collar, made of soft black leather, but the width of it definitely obstructed Ren's range of movement. Hux was fascinated by that. It stripped away even another layer.

“We are going to inspect the compartment, and if it's not to my satisfaction, you will be punished,” Hux told him. He attached the lead and commanded Ren to crawl. Then he grabbed the crop as Ren crawled toward the door. Hux walked them to the stain where Ren had spilled his coffee the previous day.

“Do you see that. Your anger leaves a mark every where you go. You can't even sit for breakfast without destroying something,” Hux scolded. He used the crop to hit Ren, and while he wielded it lightly Ren still jolted at the smack.

Hux paraded Ren around the lounge until he got to the chaise. “You will stay,” Hux told him, walking over to the bar and making himself an espresso. He carried the small cup and saucer over to Ren and placed it on the small of his back. “If your break them you will have to clean it up,” Hux told him, lifting the cup and taking a sip as he settled himself on the chaise.

“Look at you,” he said, placing the cup back down on Ren's back. “Kylo Ren, son of a dynasty, and you enjoy being humiliated. I bet you'd love it if we invited the other passengers to watch you crawl around. They'd laugh at you, and you'd eat it up. Wouldn't you?” Hux asked, watching the way the tea cup trembled on Ren's back. The flush had overtaken Ren's whole body, and Hux didn't need to glance between his legs to know he was painfully hard.

“Would you enjoy it if I let them take turns hitting you?” Hux asked him, noting the fading marks Ren had obviously put on his own body. The teacup jerked, but it didn't fall. “You would truly enjoy that,” Hux said, smirking.

“What if I parade you through the other cars and let them laugh as we pass? Maybe I would let a few paddle you as we went,” Hux spun the fantasy, watching Ren closely.

He lifted the cup before it could fall, draining it even as the saucer slipped off Ren's back onto the thick carpet. “You're lucky it didn't break. Pick it up,” Hux said, taking the saucer from his hand and rising.

He had Ren rise to his feet and walk in front of the windows and stand before them. “Anyone could be out there, looking up and seeing you here. Anyone can see you on display. Even from a distance they'll know you deserve this,” Hux told him, hitting him with the crop and leaving a mark on his already abused ass.

Ren gasped, spreading his legs and leaning into the window to brace himself. “You like that?” he demanded.

“Yes, Master Hux,” Ren replied, and Hux hit him again.

“Go to your room, and when I get there, I expect you to be on your bed presented to me,” Hux said after he'd hit Ren at least a dozen times.

Once Ren was gone, Hux stood there breathing heavily. He pressed his hand to the front of his own trousers and groaned. He waited several minutes before going to the master suite again. He turned the lights all the way up as he entered and walked over to the bed.

Ren knelt in the center of it, taking up more space than a man folded nearly in half should. His ass was in the air, and his face was pressed to one of the pillows. Hux lifted the belt from Ren's stack of clothes as he walked to the bed.

“Eager,” Hux said, getting onto the bed and picking up the bottle of lubricant that hadn't been there earlier. “And presumptive. You think you deserve to be filled?” Hux asked.

Ren didn't say anything, but his hips jerked. Hux slapped his ass with his open palm and Ren whimpered. Hux slapped him again before pouring the lube onto his fingers. He pressed them into Ren one at a time, telling him how dirty and useless he was the entire time. When he was satisfied, he pulled his cock from his pants but didn't remove his clothing. He rolled on a condom as he watched Ren.

“You don't deserve this,” Hux told him as he lined himself up and pressed into Ren. Ren moaned loudly as he was filled, and Hux lifted the belt and brought it down across Ren's back. Ren nearly screamed, pushing back and impaling himself on Hux's cock. He cried out again as Hux brought the belt down on his thigh. “I'm in charge here,” he reminded Ren, holding his hip firmly in one hand and continuing to hit him with the belt in the other.

Ren practically sobbed as Hux got going, abusing his body as he also brought it pleasure. Ren gripped the sheets and met Hux's every thrust. Hux was so turned on by how eager Ren was to be abused. He felt his pulse race at the welts he left on Ren's back, and the way Ren almost arched up into the blows.

Hux felt himself building, and he pulled out of Ren and shoved him onto his back. Ren cried out as his battered back made contact with the soft sheets. Hux knelt over him, tearing off the condom and stroking his cock over Ren's body. “Filthy creature,” he said as he came on Ren's chest.

Ren moaned as Hux's come splattered on him, writhing and gripping the sheets. “Do you want to come?” Hux asked him.

“Yes,” Ren growled, clearly on the brink.

Hux reached between Ren's legs and pressed two fingers inside him. “That's all you're getting,” he said. Ren whimpered, but he began to wiggle and fuck himself against Hux's fingers.

“Look how desperate you are. You'll take anything you can get,” Hux told him, and that only urged Ren on. He used his legs for leverage and rode Hux's fingers in earnest, no doubt irritating his torn up back as he moved against the sheets.

Hux was completely taken by the sight of it, and if he hadn't just gotten off he would've been painfully hard. Hux knew the moment before it hit. Ren's whole body tensed, and he cried in relief as his cock pulsed, releasing a slow stream of come over his stomach.

He continued to move against Hux's fingers even after the point that it had to be painful and oversensitive. Hux slowly pulled his fingers back, ignoring Ren's whimper and walking to the bathroom.

He came back with a warm towel and carefully cleaned Ren's stomach and chest. “Roll onto your stomach for me, Mr. Ren,” Hux told him gently.

Ren moaned as he pushed himself over onto his stomach to reveal the damage to his back. “I'm going to fetch some supplies to clean these, but I'll be right back,” Hux promised, soothing his hand down Ren's shoulder and arm.

Hux gathered what he needed quickly then returned to Ren's suite. Ren was in the same position Hux left him in, and Hux knelt beside him on the bed. He carefully cleaned the broken skin on Ren's back. Ren didn't complain as Hux worked, though Hux knew it had to be painful.

“Are you well?” Hux asked when Ren's silence began to concern him.

Ren snorted at the question. “That implies I was well before this. Don't worry, you haven't done anything worse than I've done to myself,” Ren said.

“Does the cream help at all?” Hux asked, applying the ointment to the worst of the welts.

“It feels nice,” Ren said, sighing as Hux's fingers trailed over his back.

“I'm afraid your sheets will be disgusting if you roll on your back,” Hux mentioned as he finished with Ren's back and applied the same treatment to his ass. Ren squirmed as Hux touched him, but he almost seemed to smile as Hux applied the balm. “Can I get you anything?” Hux asked him when he'd finished tending the abuse he'd doled out.

“I'm hungry,” Ren said, still not moving.

“What would you like?”

Ren seemed to think about it for a few minutes. “Ice cream and a banana,” he said. Hux rose and retrieved what he'd come to learn was one of Ren's favorites. He brought two bananas in case Ren was particularly hungry, and he helped Ren prop his chest up, so he could eat while lying on his stomach. Then he placed the tray in front of Ren.

“You can stay, just lower the lights,” Ren told him, sounding rather shy for a man that had just fucked himself on Hux's fingers not twenty minutes earlier. Still, Hux followed his direction and dimmed the light.

It was bright enough to watch Ren peel and mash his banana with his spoon then mix it into his bowl of ice cream. It looked disgusting to Hux, but he didn't comment.

“The knife severed several muscles and tendons in my face. I was on a liquid diet for months, and it still hurts to eat a lot of solids. So, I stick to mush when I'm not in public. It makes people uncomfortable to watch me mash things up like a child,” Ren told him, eating slowly. “The wound in my stomach is just as bad. I have to stick to plain foods because of that, so I'm fucked either way.”

“I don't care how you eat,” Hux told him, but he wasn't being harsh for once. He did feel a twisting in his gut at the petty revenge he'd had at Ren's sake. The man already suffered digestive issues, and Hux had unknowingly exacerbated them. Hux sighed at his own negligence.

“Thank you,” Ren said, bringing another mix of banana and ice cream to his lips—completely ignorant of Hux's train of thought.

“You don't have to say thank you. I'm not in charge anymore,” Hux reminded him.

“I probably should have said it before you demanded it,” Ren retorted.

Hux was silent for a while, watching Ren move the food around the bowl in the dim light of the room. He had a strange desire building within him to touch Ren and talk to him. He wouldn't delude himself into believing this was anything more than service provided, and he didn't particularly want it to be more. He just wanted to know what Ren was thinking.

“Do you not eat in front of these people you meet with?” Hux asked, sitting against the headboard of the bed so that he wasn’t too close to Ren, but they were still touching slightly.

“Of course I eat with them. It would be rude not to, and in case you weren’t aware, I'm already seen as too rude for public appearances,” Ren told him.

“I see. How is your back feeling?” Hux changed the subject, not wanting to approach how much it might hurt Ren to eat the food they served him, especially given that most of the countries they stopped in weren't known for their plain cuisine.

“I like the pain, Hux. I can’t imagine you missed that while you were hitting me,” Ren retorted, sounding moody again.

“Very well, if you do not wish to speak with me, I will return to my room. It is after ten o’clock anyway,” Hux said, pulling together his tone again. “Is there any way I may assist you before I retire for the evening?”

Ren rolled at that, knocking his tray of food almost across the bed as he ended up on his side staring at Hux. “You’re leaving?” He sounded almost offended.

“You didn’t expect me to hold you all night, did you?” Hux retorted sardonically, bringing his walls back up.

Ren just continued to stare at him with those sad brown eyes. Hux’s mouth snapped closed as it was clear that was almost exactly what Ren had expected.

“You wish me to stay?” Hux asked him, edging closer.

Ren rolled onto his back, perhaps to get away from Hux, and blew his hair out of his face. “No, of course not. You’re dismissed, Mr. Hux. Thank you for your service. It was satisfactory,” Ren told him woodenly.

Hux couldn’t stop himself from following the line of Ren’s body as it was displayed for him. Ren’s chest was still flushed from their activities. His stomach was toned and hard, bisected by a trail of dark hair that led from his navel to his cock which laid soft against his thigh.

Hux leaned forward. “You’re just going to call me in here every twenty minutes if I return to my room. I should just stay and ensure you have everything you need. It just makes sense.”

Ren followed Hux with his eyes, and Hux continued to lean closer. He reached forward, and he sensed that Ren was wondering whether to move out of the way because Hux was close to his scar, but he trailed his finger down the soft trail of hair instead.

Hux smiled slyly as Ren shivered. “You seem cold, Mr. Ren. May I assist you in warming up?” Hux asked him.

Ren snorted. “You need to work on your seduction technique,” Ren told him, grabbing his fingers and bringing it to his lips. He nipped them softly before pulling Hux on top of him. He hissed as he laid down on his swollen back.

Hux looked down at Ren, and Ren accidentally knocked the tray again as he flopped back. “You are a disaster. You make a mess even when you aren't trying to,” Hux sighed, reaching over Ren to move the tray out of the way before Ren got ice cream and bananas all over the covers.

“I think it started out of spite and just became habit,” Ren admitted.

“Well, your mother isn't here, so try to be more careful,” Hux said, tugging a strand of Ren's hair as he left the tray as it was. Ren shook his head freeing his hair from Hux's grasp. Hux ran his fingers through it, undeterred by Ren's fidgeting.

“How do you know it's because of my mother?”

“Everyone knows about your relationship with your mother, Ren,” Hux told him, glancing over the fact that he overheard their conversation earlier. Ren frowned, but he laid there allowing Hux to play with his hair. His eyes closed as Hux continued to pet his hair soothingly. “Maybe you should ready yourself for sleep, and I will clean up,” Hux offered.

Ren's eyes blinked open slowly, and he looked up at Hux tiredly. “Your eyes are really blue,” he commented softly. Hux understood that exhaustion and afterglow were loosening his tongue, but he smiled despite his first instinct which was to make a snide comment. “They look even bluer when you're flushed and aroused,” Ren continued.

“Your seduction technique is even rustier than my own, Mr. Ren. Get up and wash up before you confess your darkest secrets to me,” Hux said, giving Ren a gentle shove toward the en suite.

“Don't laugh at me,” Ren said as he sat up, pushing Hux over gently.

“Then stop saying things that would cause me to laugh at you. It is not so difficult. Tell me about your appointments today. Those are serious topics,” Hux said, getting up and removing the tray from the bed as Ren walked to the bathroom.

“I mispronounced my host's name because my assistant failed to get a proper pronunciation guide for me and insisted she was correct. No one thinks I have a clue what I'm doing, so they just nod when I speak and don't listen. Then they write about my scars or my fumbles in the press. A stray dog pissed on my shoe as they gave me a tour of the district my mother funded a hospital in,” Ren grumbled.

Hux bit the inside of his cheek as he paused in stripping the bed. He tried to think of something to say, but all he could think of poor Ren standing there attempting to be serious and show concern after embarrassing himself from the start, and then a stray dog choosing him to pee on.

“You're laughing,” Ren said tiredly, clearly giving up.

“I'm not,” Hux told him, holding in the bark of laughter he desperately wanted to release.

“You are.”

“Does it sound like I'm laughing?”

“It sounds like you are trying very hard to hold it in, and that is worse,” Ren said, leaning out of the bathroom and looking at Hux who knew his cheeks had to be red based on how much they ached. “You're as red as a tomato,” Ren pointed out.

“You have to admit...”

“It was humiliating. I'm part of a political dynasty, and even stray dogs don't respect me enough to pee on a hydrant or something,” Ren sighed.

“I understand that being urinated on is a sign of affection and territorial behavior among dogs,” Hux said.

“Has anyone told you that your way of reassuring people could use some work? How are you even a butler? My mother's butler doesn't talk back, and he always tells me how brilliant I am,” Ren said, stepping back into the bathroom.

“I'm not a butler. I haven't been for several years. I'm the senior conductor; I run this train. I simply stepped in because we didn't have any personal attendants qualified to take over such an important client.”

“So, you're in charge of everything, and I'm keeping you in here to clean up after me,” Ren said, sounding dejected.

“It is my job to see that the train runs smoothly even if that means stepping into another position...”

“You sound like my mother. Everything is about the job. No distractions. Do you do anything for yourself, Hux?” Ren asked, stepping out of the bathroom and drying his hands on a small towel.

Hux gave him a dry look, refusing to admit how close to the truth Ren was. “What do you think I just did, Ren? Do you think it's First Order policy to beat passengers until they ejaculate?” Ren blushed, but he didn't say anything in return. “I'll get a change of sheets. It will be only a moment,” Hux told him, leaving the room to collect a set of clean sheets.

When he returned, Ren was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, drinking a glass of water. Hux ignored him and made the bed quickly.

“Do you need help?” Ren asked when Hux was already half finished.

“What makes you think that you would be anything but a hindrance?” Hux asked him, finishing up before Ren could attempt to show him otherwise.

“You're very anal,” Ren told him walking over to the freshly made bed and collapsing on it then rolling around until it was sufficiently mussed.

Hux rolled his eyes. He tugged at the hem his shirt and finally removed it, folding it neatly and placing it on the nightstand. Then he removed his pants, leaving his boxers on. He sat on the edge of the bed while Ren got settled then laid down as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

“If you're going to imitate a wooden board then you can do that in your own bed. Come here,” Ren said, pulling Hux bodily over half the bed until he was securely within Ren's arms. Ren threw his leg over Hux's hip as well, making it impossible to escape.

“Is this supposed to be a comfortable position for either of us?” Hux asked him.

“Shut up.”

“Careful Ren, I prepare your meals.”

“You would've poisoned me already if you were going to. Now shut up, so I can sleep,” Ren retorted, nipping Hux's ear. Hux reached back and flicked Ren in the face, but that only caused Ren to hump against him. Hux sighed, but he settled in quickly considering Ren may have been attempting to smother him to death.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux was surprised when he woke at six-thirty without having been woken throughout the night. Ren snored lightly in his ear, still wrapped around him like Hux was his personal teddy bear.

Gently, Hux guided Ren's arm off of him and rolled Ren onto his back. Ren moaned softly in his sleep but didn't wake as Hux scooted to the edge of the bed and sat up. He grabbed his clothing and began to dress quickly.

Phasma would likely arrive soon to relieve him for an hour or so, and Hux could not be found almost naked in Ren's bedroom. He glanced back at Ren as he smoothed down yesterday's uniform.

Hux was surprised that he didn't feel deep regret or doubt about what had transpired the night before. He knew it had been a bad idea, but as Ren had so aptly pointed out Hux focused so much on his job that he rarely did things because he wanted to. As much as he'd claim that what he'd done was for Ren's benefit, he knew that he'd enjoyed it every bit as much as Ren had. He might not like Ren very much, but the man hit the right spot.

Returning to his room, Hux quickly showered and combed his hair back neatly. Once he was dressed in a freshly pressed uniform, he stepped out of his quarters and went to order Ren's breakfast. He called down to the kitchen for plain oatmeal, no cinnamon, and began to prepare the protein shake Ren had demanded the day before.

Hux added two bananas, the protein powder in the cabinet, fresh berries, milk, and spinach and blended it until it was thick and creamy. He tasted it when he was finished and found it to be rather bland though not unpleasant. He poured the drink into a tall glass and left it in the small refrigerator to chill. The oatmeal arrived shortly after, and Hux set it out at the card table Ren liked in the lounge.

Ren came out shortly after and drifted silently to his seat. Hux brought him his shake and set it out in front of him along with a straw. Ren eyed him warily.

“What's this?” he asked.

“It's your breakfast. You requested this yesterday,” Hux said, standing proud.

“You're taunting me,” Ren insisted.

“How am I taunting you, Mr. Ren? Food cannot be a taunt,” Hux retorted.

“I tell you one thing, and now you're throwing it in my face,” Ren shouted.

“You said it hurt to eat the sorts of things I set out for you yesterday, so I gave you something that wouldn't hurt—”

“I don't need to be babied,” Ren said.

“No, babying you would be chewing your damn bagel for you. This is not a slight, Ren. It makes no sense for you to suffer through another meal, now take your medication and I will leave you in peace,” Hux told him, pointing to the small bowl of pills Ren needed to take with his food.

Ren glared at him, but he took his medication in one gulp and showed Hux his mouth. Then he gulped down his shake as well. “Sit,” he commanded before Hux could leave him.

“Now you want company after yelling at me?” Hux asked, giving Ren an unimpressed look.

“Stop that, you're sounding like my mother again.”

“Your mommy issues are exhausting.”

“Try living with them,” Ren shot back.

“Touché. Now, eat your oatmeal before it gets cold and tacky,” Hux ordered.

“You're cold and tacky.”

“You are honestly a child, Ren.” Hux watched Ren eat his oatmeal slowly. He obviously didn't enjoy it, but he ate almost all of it before he got up and started rearranging the furniture. “I'm not going to chime that stupid bell for you today, Ren. I have better things to do than count the minutes.”

“You weren't any good at it anyway. You're so tense I could feel it from across the room,” Ren told him, sitting gingerly on a cushion in the middle of the room.

“We should arrive at 11:25 this morning. Your first engagement is at noon, so I suggest being prepared by the time we arrive,” Hux told him, clearing away the breakfast tray and leaving Ren to his morning ritual.

Hux went about his morning chores, making Ren's bed and tidying his room and bathroom. He took inventory of the food and liquor and restocked what was getting low. He ate a hasty breakfast while Phasma relieved him and spent the rest of the hour getting in contact with people to replace Ren's laptop.

When Hux returned, Ren paged him almost immediately. Hux found him sitting on his bed in another black suit, holding out his tie. Hux didn't say anything as he approached and tied it for him.

Ren leaned forward when Hux was finished and rested his forehead against Hux's stomach.

“It won't be so bad. This city is not known for its weak-bladdered strays,” Hux told him.

“You aren't funny,” Ren mumbled, but he didn't pull away. They stayed like that for several minutes, swaying with the movement of the train.

“You will survive it, and we will move on. That's all there is to it,” Hux said, pushing Ren back to arm's length and looking down at him.

“And if I fuck it up again?”

“Simply don't.”

“And your motivational speaking is shit. What are you good at Hux?” Ren retorted.

“Giving orders...and tying a perfect double Windsor knot,” Hux added the second with a heavy dose of sarcasm. He did smile as Ren's eyes seemed to grow darker at the mention of orders. “If I order you too not fuck up, would that help?” Hux asked him.

“What happens if I do anyway?” Ren asked, looking intrigued.

“You don't want to disappoint me, Ren,” Hux told him, tugging on the end of Ren's tie just hard enough to get his attention. Ren bit his full bottom lip until it turned white.

Hux took the opportunity to leave Ren. He slipped off the train as soon as they were stopped, and he made sure that people got to where they needed to be. Ren was gone by the time he returned to the compartment, and Hux quickly rushed off the train to pick up the parcels he'd arranged for.

\---

Hux had the whole compartment cleaned and reset by two o'clock. He sat down with his tablet and decided to do a little research on Ren other than biased articles. There wasn't a whole lot that Hux would consider unbiased journalism, but a few articles didn't paint Ren in too harsh a light. The more Hux read, the more he wanted to know. He became so engrossed in the articles that he lost track of time.

Hux knew the moment that Ren returned because the man seemed to stomp everywhere he went. Even if nothing was thrown across the room, Hux could clearly hear the thud of thick boot soles.

He put his tablet down and checked himself in the mirror before exiting his room to greet Ren. He found Ren standing in the study, staring at the brand new laptop.

“What happened to seeing what I'd done?” Ren asked without looking up. His sleeves were rolled up again, and his tie was untied and hanging around his neck. He looked almost relaxed.

“As much as you need to see the consequences of your actions, you need to be able to do work more,” Hux told him, keeping his voice level.

“So, you bought me a new computer?”

“I arranged it, but I did not purchase it. Your entourage transferred the funds.”

“I see.”

“The hard drive was salvageable, so all of your files are on the new one. It even has video chat software,” Hux told him, failing to keep his dry humor out of it.

Ren looked up at him with narrow eyes. “Eavesdropper,” he accused.

“A good butler hears all and tells none.” Hux was unapologetic.

“Thank you,” Ren told him earnestly, sitting at the desk and opening the laptop.

“I looked up exactly what it is you do—other than attack paparazzi and give your family hell—and you'll be happy to know there are actually informative articles out there that don't mention your looks,” Hux said as Ren began the long process of setting up the new laptop.

“You eavesdrop and now you spy on my personal life,” Ren said, clicking through the prompts as quickly as he could.

“Your ideas are actually well thought out. People would be smart to listen to you,” Hux told him.

“It doesn't matter if you have good ideas. It only matters what people think of you. I'm the rebel son that does everything in his power to ruin his family's good name. I've failed out of two colleges and I look like a monster. That's all I'll ever be to anyone,” Ren said, sounding bitter.

“What do you want to be?” Hux asked him, maintaining his position beside the door.

“I don't really know. It's never been important,” Ren said, leaning back in his chair as the computer set itself up.

“Well, make it important. You have good ideas, and if people aren't listening to them make them listen.”

“My assistant and PR people think it's better that I keep a low profile, especially after the year I've had.”

“Then hire people who are willing to do their job and earn the hefty paycheck you are giving them. Stop breaking things because you feel impotent and change what's causing your frustration,” Hux told him.

Ren looked up at him. “You make it sound easy.”

“I fire people regularly for failing to do their job properly. I don't get sentimental about fuck-ups.”

“I'm a fuck-up.”

“And I would have never hired you to work on my train in the first place. That doesn't mean you aren't good at something, and from what I read today you have some brilliant ideas.”

Ren didn't reply. He looked out the window in deep thought for a while. When Hux finally stepped away from the door to prepare a light snack for Ren, Ren spoke. “Today went better. I don't think you'd be disappointed,” he said, still looking out the window.

“You're capable then,” Hux said, pausing at the door to the small kitchenette.

“The press will still paint it as a disaster.”

“The press be damned,” Hux replied, slipping out of the room.

\---

Ren was quiet the rest of the evening. Hux brought him food which he picked at, but for the most part he worked on his new laptop. He shouted at it a couple times, but nothing went flying.

Hux eventually went to bed after making sure that Ren had water and fruit if he got hungry. Ren didn't call for him after fifteen minutes, and Hux found himself lying on his back in bed.

Ren was a strange man. Hux had never met a man full of so much rage, and Hux had plenty of his own. Ren let it all out though, controlling it as far as he cared to but letting it out for all to see. Hux was coming to understand that it was a defense mechanism. He created a storm around him to protect what was at the heart of it.

“Hux,” Ren called through the thin door, not bothering to wait for an answer before pushing the door open.

Hux gave him a deadpan look as Ren loomed in the doorway.

“I know the concept of personal space is lost on you, but this is _my_ room,” Hux told him.

“Will you come to mine?” Ren asked without preamble. He looked tired. He hadn't even removed the makeup from the scar today, but Hux could tell where he'd rubbed and picked at it.

“Of course,” Hux told him, rising slowly and following Ren down the corridor to Ren's room.

“I just need a few minutes to wash my face,” Ren said as he walked to the bathroom.

“May I?” Hux asked.

Ren froze in the doorway, his pale face bathed in the light of the bathroom. “No one touches my face,” he said.

“I'm not asking to touch it. I can clean it with a cloth without ever touching it,” Hux told him calmly.

Ren paused, looking at Hux warily. “Why?”

“You rub your face raw every time you come back from these stops. It isn't good for the healing processes.” Hux tried to be objective about it. Ren wasn't really one to be objective about things, but Hux hoped that he'd give in to authority.

Ren's shoulders curled in slightly. “Fine,” he agreed.

“Sit on the bed. I'll get what I need,” Hux ordered, and Ren followed the direction.

Hux collected what he wanted from Ren's bathroom, and he joined Ren on the bed. He spread out his supplies on a small tray from the bathroom and sat cross legged in front of Ren. “Close your eyes,” he commanded gently as he lifted the wet washcloth. Ren closed his eyes after a long moment of indecision.

Keeping his touches light, Hux used the cloth to wet the scar and wipe it. Then he picked up one of the makeup removing wipes Ren had. He rubbed gently at the wound, cleaning away only what came easily.

Hux could feel Ren trembling at his continued attention to his most hated feature, but Hux didn't hurry himself. He cleaned away the makeup thoroughly, but as gently as possible so as not to irritate that fragile tissue.

Once he'd cleaned away what he could with the wipe, he wet it again with the cloth and used a cleanser the suite provided. He worked it into a lather on the cloth and worked it into Ren's skin before cleaning it away with a fresh cloth. By then the makeup was gone, and Ren's face was not red as it had been in previous days.

“May I touch your face to apply your scar cream?” Hux asked, picking up the tube he'd had to locate for Ren multiple times in their brief trip.

Ren's eyes flew open, and he opened his mouth as though to protest, but he stopped short. Ren turned his face away. “What's even the point? The scar isn't going away no matter how much of that garbage I put on it,” Ren told him.

“No, it's not. The cream will sooth the new skin though, and it will prevent it from itching so much,” Hux said, running his knuckles over Ren's other cheek in a caress.

“Whatever. Do what you must,” Ren eventually agreed, turning his face into Hux's touch and presenting his scar.

Hux cradled Ren's cheek and jaw as he squeezed the cream out of the tube with one hand then dipped his fingers in it. He continued to hold Ren as he brought his fingers up and softly spread the cream along the scar, starting at the top of his forehead and working his way down to his jaw.

Ren couldn't keep eye contact with him as he slowly covered the entire scar. His eyes fluttered shut, and Hux found himself wiping away a stray tear that leaked out of Ren's eye. Ren didn't pull away though, even when Hux finished but continued to cup face.

“How does that feel?” Hux asked, keeping his voice low.

Ren didn’t open his eyes, just hummed softly. “Better,” he admitted.

Hux slowly began to caress Ren’s cheek with his thumb, working toward the marred flesh in widening circles. Ren jerked when Hux touched the edge of the scar near his jawline, but he didn’t pull back.

“How does that feel?” Hux asked again.

“Strange,” Ren sighed, leaning more heavily into Hux’s hands.

“How so?”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Ren mumbled.

Hux frowned, continuing to caress Ren’s face brushing his scar in passing but not making it the main focus. It was just another part of Ren’s face, nothing special. “Not everything should hurt, Ren.”

“Everything always has though,” Ren admitted.

Hux held his tongue, but he wanted to tell Ren he was being melodramatic, but he was certain Ren heard enough of that from the people around him.

“Lie back,” Hux ordered, guiding Ren down onto the bed and straddling his hips. Ren gasped as Hux settled on top of him, still touching his face and massaging it. He moved his fingers down to Ren’s neck and chest massaging there as well.

Ren laid still as Hux’s hands caressed his body. He didn’t get hard beneath Hux, but he seemed content as he allowed the touch. His hands rested lightly on Hux’s thighs, but they made no demands.

Hux continued to work his way down Ren’s chest and stomach, he gave the twisted scar on Ren’s abdomen the same treatment as he gave his face. He touched it, but he didn’t focus on it, allowing it to be part of Ren and not something separate that demanded attention.

Hux took Ren’s hands when he reached the edge of Ren’s pants. He massaged them as well, working each finger then his palms. Ren sighed as Hux worked. When he was finished, he guided Ren’s hand up above his head and secured it in a restraint he’d fastened up there while Ren was out.

Ren’s eyes opened wide, but he didn’t fight Hux. He bit his lip and allowed Hux to position his other hand where it too could be secured. He watched Hux trail his fingers down his arms until he got to Ren’s torso again, and then he scored his nails down his flesh leaving pink lines in his wake. Ren arched off the bed, moaning loudly.

“Looks like something woke up,” Hux commented, feeling Ren harden beneath him.

“More,” Ren begged, arching up again in search of Hux’s touch.

“More what?” Hux asked sharply.

“More please,” Ren asked.

Hux didn’t move right away, he just looked down at Ren patiently. Ren bit his lip, looking up at him with the faint flush of exhilaration from being at Hux’s mercy.

“More please, Master Hux,” Ren finally said, and Hux gave him a smug smile.

“Better, but I don’t take demands,” Hux told him, getting off of the bed and walking to the corner of the room where he’d left some of his purchases of the day. Ren’s eyes followed him.

Hux removed a tripod and camera from the bag, and Ren watched him in alarm as he carried them to the end of the bed and began to set them up. “I know you love being watched,” Hux told him as he loosened each leg of the tripod and let it slide down. “I have some things to take care of, and I know I can’t trust you to sit here patiently, so I’m going to have to keep an eye on you remotely,” Hux informed him. “I’ll be able to see everything you’re doing right from my tablet. I’ll see how hard you are, knowing I’m watching you. I’ll see every wiggle you make in an attempt to satisfy your growing arousal. I’ll be able to see and hear every hitch in your breathing as you grow more desperate.”

Settling the video camera onto the tripod, he followed the instructions he’d memorized earlier to access the blue tooth function that would allow him to watch it as a live-feed. Ren struggled on the bed, cock clearly tenting his trousers.

Once the camera was set up, Hux returned to his bag of goodies. He removed the lengths of bondage rope he’d purchased and carried them to the bed. He unbuckled Ren’s belt, and he could feel Ren's stomach pull in as he took a sharp breath. Hux met his eyes and smiled. “Aren’t you eager,” he said, pulling sharply on the belt and removing it in one yank.

Hux placed it on the bed and finished unbuttoning Ren’s trousers. Ren lifted his hips, so Hux could pull both his pants and underwear down his legs and off of him. Once they were off, Hux guided Ren’s knees up and spread them. He picked up one of the lengths of rope and tied his left leg, so it was immobilized in the bent position.

Ren was breathing heavily as Hux did the same with the right leg. “I’ll be able to see every bit of you,” Hux said, standing and positioning the camera to point right at the apex of Ren’s strong legs though it was far enough away that Hux could see all of Ren.

Hux went to the bag one last time once everything was in place. He picked up a set of clamps and a vibrating plug. He picked up the lubricant that was still on Ren’s bedside table and placed it beside him before kneeling between his legs. “I’m going to edge you until even the thought of coming is going to be painful. Do you think you’ll enjoy that? I'm going to watch you writhe around begging for relief because there’s nothing you’ll be able to do. I’ll see just how pathetic you are as you try to find some relief.”

Ren struggled, grunting as the restraints held him securely. Hux smiled, opening one of the clamps and leaning forward to suck Ren’s nipple until it budded. “Fuck,” Ren cursed loudly as Hux pulled off of him and replaced his mouth with the clamp. He gave the same treatment to the other, and Ren’s cock was leaking heavily as Hux pulled back completely.

“Look at how easily you’re aroused. It’s pathetic,” Hux told him, and that only made Ren struggle more, but his cock continued to twitch excitedly.

Hux picked up the lubricant and poured some onto his fingers until they were slick. Then he brought them to Ren’s ass and circled his hole lightly. Ren jerked at the soothing touch.

Hux pressed one finger inside Ren, and Ren immediately tried to fuck down on it. Hux pulled his hand back and swatted Ren’s exposed thigh with the paddle. “You only get what I say you do,” he told him, bringing his finger back and pressing the ring of muscle instead of penetrating him.

“Please,” Ren pleaded, biting his lip hard.

“You’re already begging me for more. How are you going to last while I get my work done?” Hux asked him with fake concern.

Hux opened Ren up painfully slowly, savoring every grunt and growl of frustration Ren made. Hux was painfully hard by the time he eased the plug inside Ren and turned it on.

Ren groaned as the bulbous portion of the plug began to vibrate inside him. Hux smiled at the way he squirmed which only tugged at the clamps on his nipples.

“Pathetic,” Hux told him as he stood. He walked over to the camera and turned it on so he could watch it live. “You won’t get relief until I deem you worthy. I’ll be watching the whole time, so I’ll know if you earn it,” Hux told him as he walked to the door.

Ren struggled, moaning as each movement changed the angle of the vibrator within him. “The more you struggle, the harder this will be,” Hux warned him, knowing that would only get Ren going more. Hux shut the door and went to his quarters to get his tablet.

He quickly opened the program he’d installed to be able to watch Ren, and he propped the tablet up so he could watch it without his hands. Hux opened his pants and pushed them down far enough to grip his cock firmly and begin to jerk himself off. He was already painfully hard from watching Ren writhe around under his control.

He reached over and turned the volume up all the way, so he could hear Ren’s frustrated growls. Hux focused his eyes on the way Ren’s cock leaked and twitched. It drove him wild as he stripped his own cock. It didn’t take a genius to spot that Ren had a humiliation kink a mile wide, and his masochistic tendencies only made it that much stronger. Hux had feared hurting Ren too much after how hard he’d hit him yesterday, but when he’d seen the toys available he’d gotten this idea. He’d gotten off to it even before he put it into action, and he was very rapidly getting off to it again.

Ren made a particularly animalistic sound as he jerked, and the plug clearly met his prostate. That tipped Hux over the edge as he watched Ren’s face contort in a mixture of pleasure and over-stimulation.

Hux sighed, still watching Ren as he calmed down. His fist was covered in come, so he wiped it on his uniform and changed into a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. When he was cleaned up, he picked up the tablet and watched as Ren continued to wiggle on the bed. His eyes were focused on the camera as he tried desperately to push himself to the edge. Hux knew that the vibrator on low and the clamps wouldn't be enough to get him there even with the prospect of Hux watching him humiliate himself.

It would be just enough to torture him for as long as Hux could bear it. Hux didn't bother with chores as he watched Ren lie there in his room. He studied his every move and growl. It didn't take Ren long to figure out how to move to get the best sensation from the vibrator.

Soon he was using what little leverage he had to thrust his hips upward the slightest bit. He moaned loudly as the vibrator rolled over his prostate with each tiny movement. Hux smiled watching Ren's cock twitch as he bit his lip.

Sweat began to bead on Ren's forehead and glisten on his chest. Hux licked his lips as Ren stopped having any control of the noises he made, just whimpering and moaning with every movement. Ren caught himself mid moan, and it quickly turned into a growl as he doubled his efforts to escape.

After a while, Hux began to feel himself grow hard again. He debated making Ren wait longer, but the man was already making noises loud enough to hear even without the speaker on the tablet.

Hux went into his own bathroom and removed a tube of lube from his toiletries. He went back to the bed and continued to watch Ren as he opened himself up with practiced fingers.

When he was finished he slowly walked to Ren's room. As soon as he opened the door, Ren's eyes were on him like lasers. He ceased all movement and watched Hux's every step.

Hux walked over to his bag and removed a cock ring and condoms from it. He walked to Ren and rolled the condom onto Ren's cock then locked the ring around his cock and testicles.

Ren's nostrils flared as Hux raked his fingers down Ren's chest again. “Do you know what I'm going to do?” Hux asked him, untying his legs and straightening them out.

“You're going to ride me,” Ren said, eyeing the tent in Hux's pajamas.

“I am,” Hux confirmed, taking Ren's ankles and tying them together so he still had no leverage. Hux dropped his pants and straddled Ren's lap, gripping his cock. He moved it back and forth against his own entrance and watched the way Ren's eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

Hux sank down slowly, taking Ren's thick cock all the way to its root. He had to take a moment to steady his breathing as Ren stretched him incredibly.

“You're disgustingly large,” Hux told him, adjusting his hips. Kylo bucked beneath him, and Hux stopped moving. Ren growled, but Hux gave him a stern look. “I choose what you get. I'm in charge here,” Hux reminded him.

“Please, Master Hux,” Ren begged.

Hux smiled viciously as he began to ride Ren hard. “You'll certainly be begging when I'm done with you,” Hux told him, tugging one of the clamps enough to make Ren cry out.

Hux knew the vibrator was almost constantly pressed to Ren's prostate as he kept a punishing pace. His own cock bobbed in front of him, and Ren's eyes watched it as it slapped against his stomach every time Hux drove his hips down.

Ren cried out as Hux ground against him, rotating his hips. Ren's body was amazing, and he filled Hux more than any other lover had. It was breathtaking each time Hux came back down. His own cock dribbled precome, leaving smears on Ren's belly where it hit him.

Hux reached down when it became too much, and he stroked himself as he rode Ren. Tears streamed from Ren's eyes as Hux tightened his muscles to increase his own pleasure. Hux braced himself against Ren's chest as he got close, and his fingernails dug into Ren's pec as he tipped over the edge.

Hux's whole body convulsed as he rode the pleasure and clenched around Ren. It was intoxicating how Ren' cock stretched his hole. Hux pulled off of him and collapsed on the side.

He looked over at Ren then down at the empty condom. There were tears in Ren's eyes as he tried to find relief that wasn't available. Hux knelt and lifted Ren' legs, turning off the vibrator then pulling it out.

Ren whimpered, clenching around nothing. Hux slapped his stretched hole hard, and Ren roared because it was completely sensitized. Hux smiled.

He picked up Ren's crop and hit him with that, making sure that the camera caught it. He pushed two fingers inside Ren and pumped them in and out several times as Ren mewled, then he slapped Ren's ass twice before pushing the fingers back in. Hux continued to cycle through spanking, whipping, and fingering Ren who was helpless to stop him and who wouldn't have even if he could. He stopped only when he could tell Ren was on the brink, but as soon as he relaxed a little Hux continued.

Ren's voice was wrecked by the time Hux pulled his hand away and dropped Ren's legs. He untied Ren then removed the clamps. Finally, he undid the restraints and left Ren lying on the bed breathing heavily. He didn't remove the ring from his cock, not wanting him to believe he was allowed to come yet.

Hux fastened the collar around Ren's neck and attached the lead. “Follow,” Hux told him, leading Ren off the bed and down to the lounge. He'd already connected his tablet to the television in the lounge. Hux guided Ren to the center of the floor and made him kneel. Then he walked over to his tablet and opened the video of Ren. He hit play and Ren gasped as he watched himself writhe on the big screen.

“Look at you. Desperate for attention. Desperate to come,” Hux told him. “Listen to yourself. You enjoy watching it don't you?”

Ren's eyes were glued to the screen as Hux skipped to the part where he spanked him. Ren rocked his hips looking for friction against the carpet as he watched Hux pump his fingers in and out of him then hit him with the crop.

Hux picked up the condom he'd left for himself and rolled it on. He was hard again, and he knelt behind Ren. “Sit,” he ordered, and Ren immediately scooted back to sit on Hux's thigh, impaling himself on Hux's cock. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes please, Master Hux,” Ren told him, never looking away from the screen.

“Show me you deserve it. Get me off, and I'll let you come,” Hux told him.

Ren began to ride him as he watched the video, reliving what he'd just experienced. He fucked himself hard on Hux cock, gripping his own thighs to keep his body steady.

“Look at how much you enjoyed me hitting your filthy hole,” Hux said, rewinding the video and playing the part again. In the video, Ren nearly screamed as Hux hit him several times with the crop.

Ren moaned digging his fingers into his thighs. Hux was so close. Ren was squeezing around him on every pass, and he was wringing a third orgasm from Hux in hardly any time at all.

Hux pressed his forehead to Ren's back as he shuddered. He wrapped an arm around Ren' waist and pressed a kiss to his spine. The marks were still visible from the night before, and Hux traced one with his tongue.

“What do you need, Ren? What do you want?” Hux asked.

“Hurt me,” Ren begged. “ _Please_.”

Hux jolted forward, sending Ren face first to the carpet and kneeling over him—still inside him. Hux fucked him fast with his softening cock. He reached around Ren and unclasped the ring from his cock and threw it to the side.

Keeping his one arm to the back of Ren's neck, he pressed Ren's face to the rug and fucked him with everything he was worth. With his other hand, he scored his nails down Ren's back and sides. His thumb found Ren's jugular and pressed down while he spanked Ren as hard as he could.

Ren released a scream as his body convulsed beneath Hux, and he came without Hux touching his cock. He shook for what seemed like centuries, before going limp and collapsing beneath Hux.

Hux was breathing heavily as he rolled off Ren and pulled him into his lap. He checked Ren pulse which was speeding just like his labored breathing, but he was okay. Hux ran his fingers through Ren's hair as he shut off the television with the remote.

Ren moaned pitifully as Hux soothingly rubbed his chest. “What can I do for you?” Hux asked, continuing to soothe Ren with touch. He wiped away the tears from Ren's cheeks and used his shirt to wipe away the sweat. Ren was drenched in sweat, so it was a futile effort, but Hux tried to make him as comfortable as he could. “Can you stand?” Hux asked him, but Ren shook his head. “Can I get you some water and something to clean you with, or do you want me to stay with you?” Hux asked him.

Ren reached up and grasped Hux's wrist hard. “I'll stay then,” he promised. He coaxed Ren onto his side and curled behind him, wrapping his arm around Ren. He pressed kisses to his shoulders and soothingly caressed his body the same way he had at the start. Just like before, Ren melted at the touch.

After what Hux calculated to be about twenty minutes, Hux pulled away and got up to get some supplies. When he came back from the kitchen with ice cream and bananas, Ren was up and already halfway back to the bedroom.

Hux followed him, not offering any help because he knew Ren would deny he needed any. Hux watched Ren's ass as he walked gingerly. It was scarlet from two days of abuse, and Hux wanted nothing more than to grab it.

“You should shower, if you can stand,” Hux said, as they got into the room. “A cool shower would be good for the swelling.”

“I just want to sleep,” Ren admitted, frowning at the bed.

“How about a bath?” Hux compromised.

“Cold baths aren't pleasant.”

“I'll allow you a warm bath if you eat the ice cream and banana,” Hux offered.

“Can I eat them in the bath?”

Hux rolled his eyes, but he nodded. “Mush the banana first, or you're going to be swimming with it. I'll draw your bath.”

Ren gave him a tired smile as he took the tray of ice cream and fruit from Hux. Hux slipped into the bathroom and ran a warm bath, pouring in bath salts that would promote healing.

When he came back, Ren was halfway through his mushed up sundae and eating it hungrily. “Didn't realize you were hungry?” Hux asked, pulling him toward the bathroom.

“I'm starving,” Ren told him, shoveling the food into his mouth until Hux was certain he'd given himself brain freeze. However, he just kept eating. Hux took the empty bowl from him as he sat in the tub, and he picked up a washcloth.

Ren didn't stop Hux from cleaning him. Hux was certainly more gentle about it as he cleansed the sweat and bodily fluids from Ren's skin. Ren hissed as the bath salts made his abused skin sting, but he soaked there only moving when prompted to.

“I wouldn't have pegged you for a caretaker,” Ren said, eyes closed and head tipped back against the lip of the tub.

Hux snorted. “You've caught me in a rare moment.”

“That's a lie. You've been taking care of me for days even if your dick wasn't involved at first,” Ren called him out.

Hux chewed the inside of his cheek. He refused to admit that Ren brought out a protective streak in him. Even when he was trashing the place, Hux wanted to soothe his anger. “It's my job to meet your needs.”

“Bullshit.”

“I much preferred you when you were begging and showing me respect,” Hux retorted.

“Don't get used to it. Clean yourself up. I'm going to bed,” Ren told him dismissively, but Hux ignored him. Ren rose from the tub, much steadier than he'd been minutes earlier. He quickly wiped away most of the water that clung to him then left the bathroom. Hux followed him without a word.

Hux broke down the camera equipment and cleaned and put away the toys while Ren laid in bed, eating another bowl of ice cream.

“Would you like a bite?” Ren asked as Hux wiped away a lube spill on the nightstand.

Hux wrinkled his nose as he looked at the mess of ice cream and banana. “No thank you. I don't eat sweets,” he insisted.

“Come here,” Ren told him, holding up a spoonful of the dessert even though Hux had refused.

“Really Ren, I might as well just eat several packets of sugar.”

Ren rolled his eyes and held up the spoon. Hux sighed heavily, making sure Ren knew he was being put out and bent to take the spoonful. The texture was strange combined with the banana, and Hux wasn't a fan of either flavor, but it hit the spot. Hux realized that he too was hungry. Ren gave him a smug smile as he pulled the spoon from between Hux's lips.

“You like it.”

“I'm simply hungry, and that is somewhat edible.”

“Sure. Come sit, and I'll share,” Ren coaxed. Hux sighed again, but he joined Ren in bed, accepting several more spoonfuls of the treat before Ren finished it off. Hux attempted to get up to clear the tray, but Ren held him down and simply pushed the tray off the bed. “Leave it. I have more important things for you to do,” Ren told him.

“And what are those?”

“I want to hold you again,” Ren told him, pulling Hux into his arms.

“I am not a stuffed animal, Ren.”

“Shut up and lie still.”

“If you insist, but I will hit you if you start snoring in my ear again,” Hux told him.

“I look forward to it,” Ren told him.

Hux shook his head, but he allowed Ren to hold him even if he was worried about what the remains of the ice cream would do to the carpet.

\---

Hux woke to Ren grinding against him insistently, so Hux elbowed him in the ribs. “What do you need, Ren?” he asked, wanting to go back to sleep.

“I need to get off. Feel like I'm going to explode,” Ren whispered, pushing his hard cock against the cleft of Hux's ass.

“Fine, but make it quick. I'm exhausted,” Hux grumbled. He didn't even have to wait ten seconds before Ren's slicked up fingers were probing at his hole. Ren was actually gentle as he pressed one finger in to start and sought Hux's prostate out. “Stop being a gentlemen, Ren. I'm not looking to get off. I already came four times today,” Hux told him, pushing back on Ren's fingers to get him to hurry up.

“What?”

“You didn't think I waited for you before I got off, did you?”

Ren growled, pushing a second finger into Hux and easing him open further. He pumped his fingers in and out, making Hux groan. It felt good even if he wasn't looking for it to lead anywhere. He was pretty sure his nuts had been wrung dry already.

“Don't forget the damn condom. I don't want whatever the hell you have,” Hux reminded him.

“I don't have anything.”

“Of course not,” Hux said sarcastically, but he heard Ren tear open the little packet before he pushed inside Hux.

Ren was just as big as before, and Hux groaned at the intrusion. He bit his lip as Ren built speed quickly. After only a minute, Ren pulled out and rolled Hux onto his back.

Hux gasped as Ren grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed as he settled between Hux's legs. He pushed back into him with a long groan, and Hux had the perfect view of Ren's expression.

Ren rested his head against Hux's clavicle as he began to build speed again. He grunted almost constantly as he simply pounded into Hux with no finesse. Hux didn't comment on it since he'd essentially told Ren to use him as a warm hole and be done with it.

“Scratch me or bite me. Need something,” Ren whispered as he fucked Hux desperately.

Hux pulled Ren's hair hard and angled his head to the side so he could bite his neck. Ren wailed as Hux bit and sucked at the sensitive skin. Hux felt him shake in his arms until he collapsed on top of Hux. Ren rolled off of him, breathing heavily.

“You really are a masochist,” Hux commented, running his fingers through Ren's hair. He was becoming fond of the action, but he couldn't help himself. Ren's hair was soft and thick, just perfect for playing with.

“It's not exactly something I can help,” Ren muttered.

“I wasn't insulting you. It was just an observation.”

“Well, keep those to yourself. I know I'm a freak who can't get off unless someone's hurting me,” Ren snapped, rolling onto his side as he tore the condom off and threw it off the bed by the tray.

“Ren, I just let you fuck me for nothing in return. I'm not judging you. I clearly got off four times to the thought of tying you up and videotaping it. No one is perfect, now let me get back to sleep,” Hux scolded him, rolling so that he was spooning Ren this time.

Ren rolled in his arms and pressed as close to Hux as he could, but he didn't speak. Hux ignored it, wrapping his arm around Ren's waist.

“Did you really get off four times thinking about me and fucking me?” Ren asked as Hux was on the brink of sleep.

“Yes, now shut up.”

“But I only got to get off twice...”

“I'll give you a handjob in the morning if you need to get off again,” Hux bargained.

“What if I want a blowjob?”

“The only way you're getting one of those is if you can give yourself one. Though with the size of you and all the stretching, it wouldn't surprise me in the least. You're lucky I offered a handjob. I got _myself_ off the first two times.”

Ren grumbled, but he finally stopped talking, and Hux quickly slipped off again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux didn't know how it happened, but they fell into a rhythm. They would argue over whatever Hux put in front of Ren in the morning. It was never what Ren wanted even if Hux asked him what he wanted prior to ordering it from the kitchen. They bickered until Hux got fed up and told Ren to take his medication, so he could get his own breakfast. Ren always made him stay, and if he could persuade Hux he also tried to share his food with him.

After breakfast, Ren did his daily workout rituals while Hux made sure the train was still running smoothly in his absence. When he returned, Ren was often working in the study.

Ren threw fewer things. He still got agitated when he had video conferences either with his mother or other members of her staff. If the conference was particularly bad, he'd find Hux and offer him his belt. Hux never belted him hard, but it was usually enough for Ren to find his center again. Hux would watch him afterward and insist he eat properly, but Ren seemed to pull himself together and go back to work.

On days that Ren actually got off the train like most of the other passengers, Hux waited for him to return. He cleaned the makeup off Ren's scar and applied the ointment. Then Hux asked him how it went and what he saw, and Ren told him. Hux asked about what he liked most about the city they were in that day, and Ren seemed to open up more and more the longer they traveled together.

Ren rarely left his private car. He clearly preferred his solitude, though that didn't seem to extend to Hux. He sought Hux's presence almost constantly. He didn't even tell Hux to leave anymore when Hux said things that angered him, which was almost constantly.

Then at night, Ren asked him to stay. Not every night ended in Hux humiliating or hurting him until he got off. Some nights—nights Hux had begun to look forward to—Ren would invite him to play chess. Ren's strategies were always unpredictable, and that made playing with him interesting. They weren't often successful against Hux's more thoughtful and strategic game, but the games were enjoyable as was the conversation they shared.

\---

Hux had asked Ren for the afternoon off to handle several matters with Phasma. While the train was running smoothly, she had concerns to bring to his attention. Ren had dismissed him without even looking up from his work. Hux wasn't sure what he was working on exactly, but it had consumed him for several days.

They were nearly at the end of the tour, and Ren had been getting antsier. He still told Hux how things were going. They still had sex and still bickered. However, Hux could sense Ren's mood was changing.

Still, Hux left him to his work in order to take care of his own.

“The whole train is whispering about the screams they hear at night. The staff says your tending a beast in there. They think he's holding you captive,” Phasma told him as he sat in their quarters.

“And I assume that you have squashed such silly rumors?” Hux asked, his mind drifting to how aroused the knowledge that he could be heard would make Ren.

“Of course. It would be unprofessional not to,” she retorted, smirking. “I simply told them that you were merely taming the beast, and once you were finished with him he'd be as docile as a lamb,” she added.

Hux nearly bit off his own tongue, his jaw snapped shut so quickly. Phasma laughed loudly. It was a strangely light and cheerful sound coming from someone so professional.

“Your face, Hux. It matches your hair. You are delightfully easy to tease,” she said, covering her face as she continued to laugh at him.

“You are as childish as Mr. Ren,” Hux told her.

“Will you spank me too then?” she asked. Hux felt as though his face might catch fire at any moment. “I'm sorry. There were so many complaints that I had to go make sure Ren wasn't murdering you. I didn't open the door, but you were clearly in with him and the sound of spanking is quite unmistakable through the thin walls of the compartments. I shouldn't have teased you,” she apologized.

Hux was horrified. It could have been anyone that found them, not just Phasma. Especially if there had been numerous complaints.

“Thank you for not reporting it,” Hux told her woodenly.

“Report it? To whom? _You're_ my superior. I'm certainly not ringing Mr. Snoke to tell him. He'd probably condone it anyway. All the best for his favored customers,” Phasma said, poorly imitating Mr. Snoke's raspy voice.

“It was still very unprofessional...”

“Is he good in bed? He seems like he'd be an animal.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but he gave in. She was one of the few he counted among his friends. “He is quite exquisite. The man never tires.”

“He scared poor Mitaka half to death.”

Hux snorted. “Mitaka wouldn't know how to handle a man like Ren even if he came with a user manual. I should be getting back. I will try to keep his wailing to a minimum.”

“That's what gags are for, Hux. I know you Boy Scouts are always prepared.”

“I was never a Boy Scout. As for whether I have a gag, you'll never know,” Hux teased her, collecting the forms he needed to go over so they could restock at the next station. Phasma's laughter followed him down the corridor back toward Ren's compartment.

When Hux got back to the Royal Suite, Ren was tugging at his hair as he worked at his computer. Hux went to the kitchenette and began preparing Ren a snack because he hadn’t eaten since early that morning. He went for a bowl of fruit since Ren seemed partial to fruits. He cut up several types of melon, bananas, strawberries, and garnished the bowl with a dollop of rich yogurt.

He brought it into the study and placed it on the table beside Ren. Ren didn’t even look up from the document he was reading, so Hux left him to his work and went to the bar to get him a drink.

When Hux walked back into the room with the drink he’d made, Ren had his head propped on his right hand still reading his work. However, he daintily picked up a piece of melon with his fingers and dipped it in the yogurt before bringing it to his lips. Hux smiled at how benign the whole picture was.

Hux had trouble reconciling this man with the one that threw objects just to irritate him. Ren made violence so casual that seeing him actually calm was jarring.

Putting down the drink in front of the bowl, Hux didn’t linger. He went to Ren’s room and cleaned up the mess the man had made just since that morning.

It seemed that he couldn’t even shower without leaving destruction in his wake. There was a damp towel on the carpet which made Hux want to scream. The vanity in the bathroom was covered in everything from hair supplies to Ren’s dirty underwear, and there was a puddle outside the shower cubicle as though Ren stepped out and shook himself dry like a massive dog.

Hux got his supplies and got down on his hands and knees to dry the floor before someone broke their neck in the water slick. He flinched when he felt strong hands grab his hips. Hux tried to get to his feet, but Ren held him there.

“Don’t move. I was enjoying the view,” he whispered, stroking Hux’s hip with his thumb.

“No, that implies you were watching me when in fact you are molesting me, Mr. Ren,” Hux couldn’t help but point out.

“Fine, don’t move. I want to molest you right here. Is that accurate enough for your delicate sensibilities?” Ren huffed, running his fingertips up Hux’s ribs and back down. Hux couldn’t suppress his shudder at the touch.

“You delicacy is off putting, Ren.”

“Sorry, should I throw something? Would that make you feel better?” Ren asked, dropping to his knees behind Hux and draping himself over Hux’s back.

“I am just curious as to this mood you are in. First, I find you working silently. Then you eat the food I make you without protest or violence, and now you are being playful. It is like I have come back to a different man.”

Ren pressed his nose to the base of Hux’s neck. He bit down softly and bumped his hips against Hux’s ass though there was no sign of arousal on his end.

“I’m just feeling clearheaded,” Ren said, brushing off his behavior.

“I am glad for you, but it would seem while you are not creating more work for me, clearheaded you still make it exceedingly difficult for me to do my job,” Hux sighed as Ren’s fingers worked their way into his uniform and caressed his chest.

“You should punish me then,” Ren teased him. Hux could hear the laughter in the words as though Ren was giddy at the thought of it.

“Punishment becomes a reward when you are the one asking for it,” Hux told him, still making no move to escape Ren.

“Then maybe I’ll punish you,” Ren suggested.

“What on Earth for?” Hux asked, rolling his eyes as Ren pinched his nipple.

“You’re right. _Mr. Hux_ is above reproach,” Ren said.

Hux grabbed Ren’s hand and pulled it free of his shirt with a growl. Ren certainly knew just how to push his buttons. “Get back to work, Mr. Ren, or your punishment will be very unfulfilling as I leave you to your own devices all evening.”

“I enjoyed that last time.”

“I assure you, there will be nothing enjoyable about it this time.”

Ren huffed, but he leaned back—not before nipping Hux’s neck again. The knees of Hux’s pants were soaked from the puddle on the floor, and he cringed in disgust. However, before he could complain Ren hoisted him up into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom.

“Unhand me, you oaf,” Hux cursed, but that just encouraged Ren to toss him onto the bed and follow him down.

“I finished my work,” Ren told him as he pinned Hux to the mattress.

Hux sighed, looking up at Ren with an unimpressed expression. It was his default with the man, and he had come to terms with the fact that it had zero impact. It made him feel better though, since he didn’t often get the satisfaction of giving it to passengers even though he often wanted to.

“Ren, I am not your boyfriend. I can’t drop everything because you are bored and horny. I have work to do, and your constant demands are preventing me from doing it. Now, either go back to work or take advantage of the many activities and amenities the train offers. I am not your personal toy,” Hux told him.

It was the wrong thing to say. Ren’s expression clouded, and he gripped Hux’s wrists tighter until it was painful. Hux glared up at him, not pleased with Ren’s way of showing displeasure.

“You can’t dismiss me. I’m the one in charge here,” Ren told him darkly. “You’re here to assist however I need.”

“Is that so?” Hux replied calmly. He couldn’t simply push Ren off of him as the man weighed at least thirty pounds more than he did.

“It is, and you should remember it,” Ren told him, voice deceptively calm.

Hux waited for Ren to lash out. He waited to be hit or kicked or strangled. The fire burning in Ren’s eyes was unpredictable, and Hux was held firmly in the line of fire. Ren’s grip grew even tighter, and Hux felt his fingertips tingle as Ren pressed his fingers into the soft underside of Hux’s wrists.

Ren’s breathing was ragged as he waited for Hux to respond. Hux knew he shouldn't fan the flames, but Ren didn’t frighten him. He certainly wasn’t going to put up with bullying. “Do you expect me to take you seriously when you throw a fit because I can’t play right now?” Hux asked him, making it sound just as juvenile as he found it to be. “If you hadn't made a mess, I wouldn't have so much work to do.”

Ren growled, twisting Hux’s wrists painful before letting him go completely and getting off the bed. “Don’t treat me like a child,” Ren shouted at him, picking up the paddle Hux had left on the nightstand as a reminder.

Hux laid there, knowing Ren wouldn’t hit him with it. Sure enough Ren brought the paddle down as hard as he could against the table, cracking the paddle in half. The top half went flying as Ren brought it down again. He hit the table four more times, leaving a massive dent in the wood as he’d taken to chopping at it once the paddle broke.

Hux remained silent as he stopped. His breathing was heavy, and he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. Hux looked at Ren then looked at the door. He could leave. He knew Ren would yell, but he wouldn’t stop him. He knew he could also order Ren to stop, and he would obey. However, that would encourage the behavior in the long run.

Ren needed attention. He'd needed it from his parents, and he'd found the easiest way to get it was by losing control. Hux doubted it had been a conscious decision but one born from a truly unfulfilled need. Still, Hux wasn't about to let that continue into his love life if he could help it.

Sighing, Hux waited until Ren looked at him again. Ren didn’t though once he caught his breath. He turned as though he planned to leave, but Hux reached out. Ren froze as soon as Hux’s fingertips touched his arm.

“Lie down before you destroy the whole compartment,” Hux told him, keeping his tone level but not demanding.

Ren turned just enough to glare at Hux, but it faded quickly. Ren still walked out of the room briskly, and Hux pushed himself up off the bed to go after him. He sprinted out of the room, and down to the lounge. He didn't so much as flinch as he heard the glass shatter in the study. He kept running until he barreled into the study as well. He half expected to need to dodge a projectile, but Ren was standing with his hands braced on the desk.

Hux couldn't see around him at first, but as he slowly grew closer he realized Ren's hands were on either side of his new laptop and he was just staring at it.

“Ren?” Hux said softly. Ren gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles went white as Hux approached. “What can I do?” Hux asked, putting aside his acerbic nature because it clearly wasn't what Ren needed.

“You sounded like her,” Ren said, not looking away from the laptop. It was as though if he look away for even a moment he'd lose his thin grasp on himself. Hux knew he wasn't seeing the laptop but the one he'd destroyed. It was still serving as a reminder, and that gave Hux hope that Ren wanted to conquer the poisonous fire inside him.

“What did I say that made you feel this?” Hux asked him.

Ren looked up at the ceiling then, shaking his head just enough to get his hair out of his face. When he looked at Hux, he looked broken. His bottom lip quivered minutely, and his eyes were glassy. Hux reached out and cupped Ren's cheek, running his thumb over his lips. He didn't touch the scar, knowing he had no right at the moment.

Ren leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “They were always so busy. Work came first. Other people's kids halfway around the world came first. I was so lucky, they'd tell me. I needed to be grateful for what I had because they saw people with so little...fuck...”

“It's okay. I understand, and I'm sorry,” Hux whispered, pulling Ren a step closer so he could wrap his arms around him. Ren rested his forehead in the crook of Hux's neck and breathed deeply.

“I shouldn't have...it's just that they didn't have time for me if I wasn't fucking up. I don't know if I fucked up because no one taught me not to or if I did it because I desperately wanted attention or if it was something else. I just know I feel this rage, and I can't stop it. I either let it out, or it consumes me.”

Hux ran his fingers through Ren's hair, massaging his scalp because he'd come to learn that calmed him. Ren didn't pull away, so Hux began to rub his back as well. He wasn't used to nurturing like this.

“They all dismiss me,” Ren sighed as Hux stepped back and guided him back to the bedroom. “I'm a disgrace, or I'm the fucked up kid of rich people. Six years I've been trying to get my own organization off the ground, and everyone I brought it to laughed in my face.”

Ren gripped Hux more tightly as he clearly became frustrated again. It wasn't enough to hurt, and he was mostly just gripping Hux's uniform. Hux grasped his hands in his own anyway, and he brought them up to nip Ren's knuckles. That got his attention, and he looked up from the ground and into Hux's eyes.

“Get on the bed,” Hux spoke softly, as though dealing with a wild animal.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Ren asked, hope lacing his words.

“I'm going to do something far worse,” Hux promised.

Ren bit his lip, but he complied. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots before lying down on his back. Hux knelt on the edge of the bed and shuffled over to lie atop Ren.

He stripped him of his shirt, kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed. Ren sighed at the foreign sensation. Hux secured Ren's wrists in the restraints that were still attached the to top end of the bed. Ren perked up a little at that, but Hux continued his gentle exploration of Ren's body.

Hux kissed down his chest and over his belly until he got to the waist of his trousers. Slowly, he leaned down and undid the button with his mouth. He was rewarded with a sweet sigh from Ren as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Ren lifted his hips to allow Hux to strip him of his trousers and underwear. Once they were out of the way, Hux kissed down Ren's powerful thighs, nuzzling the sensitive insides before working his way down and massaging Ren's calves.

“I want you to watch me,” Hux told him, pressing a kiss to the inside to Ren's right knee.

Ren whimpered, testing the restraints. Hux shook his head, smirking up at Ren. “What did I tell you?”

“Watch you.”

“Did I say to play with the restraints?”

“No,” Ren replied, frowning.

“I want you to tell me everything you're feeling, whether it's pleasure, discomfort, embarrassment. I want to hear it, do you understand?” Hux asked.

“Why?”

Hux thought about chastising him for questioning him, but he wanted Ren to know the answer. “I want you present for what I'm going to do. I want you here with me. I don't want you thinking about something that angered you last week. I don't want you imagining another scenario. I want you right here on this bed as I give you the attention you deserve.”

Ren nodded, but he looked torn like this was too much. Still, he kept his eyes on Hux as Hux continued his gentle exploration.

“What are you feeling?” Hux asked as he got to Ren's inner thighs again, spreading them and kissing them.

“Exposed,” Ren told him.

“Good. What else?” Hux trailed the tip of his tongue up to the juncture of Ren's hip. Ren wasn't hard, but his cock twitched slightly as Hux kissed him there.

“Your lips are soft,” Ren told him, squirming slightly.

Hux ran his fingertips up the crease between his legs and crotch. He looked up at Ren, and Ren huffed.

“Tickles.”

Hux nodded, bringing his fingers up over Ren's ribs and resting them there as he bent to mouth at Ren's belly. Ren gasped softly at the soft kisses.

“How does that feel?” Hux asked, still so close to Ren's skin that his lips brushed it as he spoke. Ren didn't reply at first, so Hux looked up and found his head tipped back and eyes closed. “Eyes on me, and tell me what you're feeling,” Hux reminded him, pressing another kiss to Ren's belly.

“Uncomfortable.”

“How so?” Hux asked, pulling back.

Ren frowned, clearly not wanting to explain. However, he did after a moment of thought. “It gives me a strange sensation in my gut. Like I need to scratch it, but it's too deep.”

“That's arousal Ren,” Hux told him.

“No arousal is an ache in my balls.”

Hux shook his head. “You don't just feel arousal there. What about when I do this?” Hux asked, moving up to lap at Ren's left nipple. Ren shivered beneath him. “What does that make you feel?”

“Shivery?”

Hux sighed. “It doesn't have to hurt to call it arousal, Ren.”

Ren frowned at him, but he sighed as Hux worried his nipple gently between his teeth. He even arched up off the bed when Hux flicked it back and forth with his tongue.

Hux moved around, giving attention to Ren's neck and ears. He found Ren was sensitive there, but also incredibly self-conscious of Hux scrutinizing them. When Hux got to the scar on Ren's neck, he paused.

“May I kiss you here?” he asked, knowing Kylo would understand.

“Are you going to ask me to describe it?” Ren asked, worrying his bottom lip.

“I am.”

Ren closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them and nodding, clearly preparing himself for something unpleasant. Hux started at the base of Ren's neck, planting feather light kisses as he moved over the scar.

“Strange,” Ren said as Hux kissed the thick part of the scar on his jaw.

“Is it bad?” Hux asked using his thumb to stroke Ren's cheek.

Ren paused for a moment, but eventually shook his head. Hux smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Ren sighed, accepting the kiss and willingly taking part in it. Hux continued to touch his face with his fingertips when they pulled apart, but Ren calmed once he admitted that the touch wasn't a bad one.

Hux worked his way back down before reaching to the nightstand and removing the lubricant and condoms from it. Ren actually blushed as Hux had him describe being opened up. Hux continued to kiss him and stroke his cock as he slipped a single digit into Ren.

Ren began to grow hard as Hux stroked him and teased his ass. By the time Hux lined himself up, Ren's chest was flushed and his breathing was ragged.

“Tell me what it feels like when I enter you,” Hux ordered, pressing against him.

“You're big,” Ren told him, “but it doesn't hurt. I feel...full.”

“Good,” Hux said, running his hand along Ren's thigh.

Ren continued to say what he was feeling, and Hux made sure to repeat the things he said felt good. Ren began to pick up that if he liked something Hux would continue it, and slowly he became less tentative in his words.

“Can I...” Ren cut himself off, obviously realizing Hux hadn't said he could make demands.

“Can you what?” Hux asked, rocking gently against Ren while stroking his cock as well.

“Can I ride you?”

Hux stopped mid thrust, and looked up at Ren. He was clearly aroused and very much present which was as far as Hux had planned this, so he nodded. “Hold still,” he told him as he reached up to undo the restraints. When Ren was free, Hux moved to the head of the bed and propped himself up on pillows there. He laid back with his knees bent and motioned for Ren to straddle him.

Ren quickly moved to suspend himself over Hux's cock, and Hux placed his hands on Ren's hips. He guided Ren down until he was seated securely. “I want you to do what feels good, but you aren't to hurt yourself,” Hux told him.

Ren nodded, starting a slow pace of rising and falling back down. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his own cock. Hux offered him the lube, and he slicked his hand before wrapping it around himself again. He sighed as he began to stroke himself in time with the movement of his thighs.

Hux watched him, aroused by the picture Ren painted as he brought himself pleasure using Hux's body. “You're beautiful like this,” Hux told him. “Your skin practically glows when you're turned on.”

Ren kept his eyes on Hux, and he smiled as he picked up the pace. Hux began to meet him thrust for thrust, holding Ren's hips steady as they built speed and pressure. Hux was getting closer as Ren started to explore different angles and rotations.

His descriptions became less and less coherent as he really began to get close. “I need you to hurt me,” Ren said when he began to get frustrated.

“What are you feeling?”

“Close.”

“Focus on it. How does your hand feel on your cock? What do I feel like as you slide down on me? How deep do you feel me when you're fully seated?” Hux prompted. He knew there was a possibility it wouldn't work, and he was prepared to scratch or slap if Ren couldn't get there on his own.

Ren jerked, eyes widening as he looked down and watched his cock as he came over his own fist. His ass squeezed Hux bringing him to the brink as well, but it was the expression of awe on Ren's face as he felt a pain free orgasm for the first time in god only knew how long.

Hux pulled Ren forward for a slow kiss as he seemed to list there in shock. “How did that feel?” Hux asked against his lips.

“Light,” was all Ren said, but Hux accepted that. He pulled out slowly when Ren relaxed and he carelessly tossed the dirty condom over the side of the bed, telling himself that it couldn't possibly contribute the the mess Ren had already made.

They laid together in silence for over an hour. Sometimes one of them would initiate kissing, but nothing was discussed. As the euphoria of sex faded, the heaviness of their argument and Ren's uncontrollable anger set back in. Eventually, Ren rolled to face away from Hux, but Hux followed him and wrapped his arm around Ren's waist.

“Ren?”

“Yeah?” he mumbled into the pillow.

“You know I can't fix this,” Hux told him as gently as he could.

Ren was silent a long time before he sighed. “I know.”

“I'm not your parents or your coworkers or the public. I'm not even your boyfriend. I'm your personal attendant for the time being, and even if I wanted to give you attention all the time, I can't jeopardize my livelihood and this whole organization's reputation. I'm simply not equipped to help you face this,” Hux explained.

“I know...but...you're the only one sees me as I am even if you hate most of it,” Ren said, picking at the sheets.

Hux kissed his back. “I don't hate you, Ren. I'm just not the man you deserve.”

Ren turned in his arms and lifted his hands to trace the contours of Hux's face. “I don't deserve anyone, but I want you.”

“It won't last.”

“Nothing does.”

Hux shook his head, but he pulled Ren in for a kiss. He licked his way into Ren's mouth, keeping the kiss teasing to prevent it from turning into a somber goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning they pulled into their second to last stop. It was the last stop on Ren's preset itinerary, and Hux could tell this one was important to him. Ren had been mediating all morning. Every time he came out of the study, he paced back and forth a couple times before retreating inside once again.

Hux knew he was fighting to keep control of himself, and that alone was probably exhausting. Hux hated that he'd come to care. He hated that Ren wasn't just the infuriating passenger he was locked in a compartment with for days without end. He hated most of all that there was nothing he could do for Ren.

Ren's anxiousness only fed Hux's natural anxiousness, and the compartment was almost unbearably tense by the time Phasma let him know they'd be arriving shortly.

Hux knocked on the door of the study, and Ren bid him to enter. The room was dark, and the curtains were drawn. Ren was standing at the desk, staring at his laptop which wasn't even turned on.

“We'll be arriving in twenty minutes,” Hux told him.

“Come with me,” Ren said, straightening up and turning to face Hux.  
“What?”

“I would like you to join me today. My visit today is important to me. My cousin and uncle...we have a tense relationship, but my mother wishes for me to visit them. My cousin runs a school here,” Ren said, his eyes locked on to Hux even in the meager light.

“And what would I do at this reunion?” Hux asked him, prepared to outright say no.

“You would be my advisor. You're clearly very good with organization and keeping things functioning. You could tell me what needs improving and what I'd need to fix were I to open my own school ,” Ren told him, sounding quite convinced that Hux was a wealth of knowledge on all types of administration.

Hux huffed, “Honestly Ren, what would you teach children other than how to throw a more violent tantrum?”

Hux was expecting anger at his poorly chosen words because Ren's anxiousness was making his own unfortunately clear. When Ren instead hauled him up over his shoulder and slapped his ass, Hux was shocked. He could feel Ren laughing softly as he playfully assaulted Hux. Hux wasn't even particularly annoyed that Ren lifted him and was spanking him like a misbehaving child.

“Is this a demonstration, Ren? You know corporal punishment is frowned upon when used on children, right?” Hux asked, reaching down and slapping Ren's ass in return.

“Come with me, or I won't let you go,” Ren told him.

“You uncivilized brute, put me down or there will be dire consequences,” Hux retorted.

“Come with me.”

“People will talk. I'm not approved by your advisors.”

“I don't care. I want you to come with me. Don't make me make up more excuses for you to come.”

“Ren...”

“People talk no matter what. I want to show you the compound. It's beautiful this time of year,” Ren said, setting Hux down so he could look him in the eye. “ _Please_.”

Hux sighed. “I will be of no use. I am better utilized here.”

“You'll be of use. You'll keep me from doing something stupid.”

“That hasn't happened yet; you do plenty of stupid things right in front of me. In fact, you seem to do many of them just to spite me. I don't see what makes today so different,” Hux told him.

“It's family.”

Hux sighed. He only knew the tip of the iceberg of Ren's family issues, but even that was enough to know Ren was probably dreading this visit. Hux didn't want to say yes. This crossed some invisible line of no return. If he stepped off the train with Ren, then this was no longer a professional arrangement. This was personal and completely unsanctioned by the unwritten rules of First Order Rail Industries. This was Hux having a getaway with his charge.

“Please, Master Hux,” Ren said. There was a teasing air to it, but it still sent a jolt right to Hux's hardwiring.

“You are playing with fire, Ren,” Hux told him.

“If it gets me what I want, then I don't care.”

Hux grabbed Ren by his belt, and Ren's reaction was immediate. He moved as soon as Hux pulled him forward, practically melting into him. “Why do you really want me to go with you?” Hux asked.

It was Ren's turn to sigh and he rested his arms on Hux's shoulders. “We aren't on good terms. I...I sort of terrorized her growing up. She was always so perfect, and everyone doted on her. My dad treated her like his daughter when he never had time for me. So, I was awful. I think I lit her pigtails on fire once. She broke my arm in return. It was...we didn't see each other much after that. She visited my parents in the summer while I visited my uncle,” Ren explained.

“Why are you seeing each other now?”

“Mom says I need to visit,” Ren said, shrugging.

“And that's it?”

“It's easier to go and suffer through an afternoon with her and my uncle than to deal with my mother's speech on how disappointing my continued lack of respect and familial pride wounds her,” Ren said, leaning in and nuzzling Hux's neck.

Hux pushed his face away, but Ren came right back. This time he nipped at Hux's jaw. “If I go with you...fuck it. You will behave like a gentleman, or I am calling a cab back to the train,” Hux insisted.

Ren lifted him up again, and Hux growled in frustration. The man had no respect. “You'll love it. My Uncle Luke makes this moonshine in his cellar that will knock you on your ass, and the estate is huge. I love swimming in the river,” Ren told him, carrying him toward his own room.

Hux propped his head up on his hand as Ren fireman carried him through the whole compartment. There was no use telling him to behave without them ending up draped over a piece of furniture and completely late to whatever Ren was supposed to do.

“Wear normal clothes or people are going to stare,” Ren insisted, pushing into Hux's room and dropping him onto the bed. He went to Hux's closet and pushed the uniforms this way and that. “Where are your normal clothes?” Ren asked when he pulled his head out of the closet.

“These are my normal clothes,” Hux told him with a sigh.

“No, I mean...”

“I don't wear jeans and sweaters, Ren. I'm always on this train, so I always wear the uniform,” Hux told him. His uniform was a point of pride. He thought it made him look regal, but he knew it wasn't exactly appropriate to wear through downtown Ljubljana.

Ren seemed baffled by Hux's lack of casual attire. He just looked through the closet again as though a t-shirt and pair of threadbare jeans were going to suddenly jump out at him and have a laugh. It didn't happen, and Ren seemed disappointed as he looked back at Hux.

“I'll buy you something to wear. I'll have it delivered when we arrive. What size do you wear? My assistant is very good with this sort of thing,” Ren told him, walking over to the narrow bed and draping himself over Hux without so much as asking permission.

“This is not Pretty Woman, Ren. I am not letting you buy me some overpriced designer t-shirt to wear to your uncle's house. I have a suit in my other quarters. I'll simply leave the jacket here.” Hux tried to be reasonable not that Ren would understand reason if it hit him in the face.

“Go get it. We need to leave soon,” Ren urged.

“Just a moment ago, you were about to wait for someone to deliver an entire outfit. Now it's 'get a move on, Hux,'” he grumbled, pushing Ren off of him and walking out of the room.

Hux changed in the compartment Phasma was using in his absence. He didn't bother with a tie, and he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He laced up his shoes and checked himself in the mirror. He was as close to casual as he was getting in a black suit and waistcoat. He unbuttoned the top button, but frowned and buttoned it back up again. He could only go so casual.

Phasma watched him as he made sure that his rolled up sleeves were even and that his hair was in place. “Where do you think you're going?” she asked, standing proud in her own First Order uniform.

“I have been ordered to accompany Ren on his scheduled day trip,” Hux told her, trying his hardest to make it sound professional.

She laughed outright at his attempt. “He demanded you go on a date with him.”

“Is it that obvious? He said I needed to visit his family's estate or school or god knows what. He makes no sense half the time. For all I know, he's probably taking me down river to drown me,” Hux complained, giving himself one final look in the mirror.

“They'll never be able to ID your body if you aren't in uniform,” she said so casually that Hux had to look at her. She was smirking at him, and he shook his head.

“If I see Mitaka around here again, I'm going to fire him for this hell I've had to endure this last week,” Hux said, picking up his neatly folded uniform and walking back toward Ren's compartment.

“Keep telling yourself that, Conductor. Maybe if you practice it enough, it will sound convincing,” she teased him. Hux gave her the finger as he walked away. “Don't stay out too late, or your cab might turn back into a pumpkin,” she called out one last jab.

Hux grumbled to himself all the way back to the Royal Suite. He knew this was a horrible idea, but he wasn't about to stop it.

\---

Stepping off the train in something other than his uniform was odd. People completely ignored his existence as they bustled around looking for anyone who could point them in the correct direction.

Ren stepped down beside him, wearing his usual black on black ensemble. Hux felt like they were going to a funeral with the amount of dark clothing they were wearing. The people around them were in bright colors and breezy outfits that matched the warm weather.

They stuck out. It didn't help that they were both quite tall, and Ren was also broad. Ren's entourage had no trouble finding them as did several young women traveling together on holiday. Hux wasn't sure if they actually knew who Ren was or just assumed he was important based on the number of people fussing over him.

Hux stood aside as Ren begrudgingly posed for a picture with them. They told him how rugged he look, and one seemed disappointed to have to remove her hand from his large bicep. Hux couldn't blame her. He'd become fond of touching them as well. When the girls were out of earshot, Ren snapped at his guards for not keeping them away. Hux sighed, watching as Ren immediately began to tense up.

“Ren, are you showing me to your family estate or did I simply get off the train to get a sunburn?” Hux asked sharply.

Ren whirled around, locking in on Hux and biting his lip. “I don't require any of you today. Just show me to the limo, and Mr. Hux and I will be fine,” Ren told his assistant. He stood nearly a head and shoulders over the sharp looking woman, and he used every inch of his height to try to intimidate. Hux wondered if he was used to it not working, or if it always came as a shock when people weren't impressed by the neanderthal routine.

“Sir, that isn't possible. I have strict orders from your mother—”

“I don't care what Leia says. You work for me, and unless you want to look for new employment I suggest you leave us be,” Ren snapped. Hux didn't roll his eyes, but one of Ren's bodyguards did, and it made Hux feel protective. He was allowed to laugh at Ren because he picked up the pieces afterward. These people just reported to Ren's mother like tattling little children in the school yard.

“If that is your idea of respect, it is no wonder Mr. Ren comes under scrutiny. I wonder if it isn't his own bodyguards that sell him out,” Hux sneered, staring the man down with the glare that had placed fear in the hearts of many of Hux's adversaries.

“What did you say?” the guard asked, stepping forward.

“I said that your pockets are much deeper than your loyalty, and I would like to add that it is disgraceful,” Hux retorted, unafraid of any of Ren's people.

Ren was just staring at him as he faced down his biggest bodyguard. “What the hell do you know?”

“I can read, and anyone with a grasp of English and an internet connection could tell that paparazzi don't just pop up everywhere Mr. Ren goes. They are tipped off, and it is a disgraceful habit of those hoping to make a little extra off their troubled employers. So, your services will not be needed today, and if so much as a single cameraman shows up on Mr. Ren's outing, I will have so many corporate lawyers breathing down your neck, you'll have to wade through a mile of legal jargon just to take a piss. You are dismissed,” Hux told them all.

They all seemed to take a step back, deferring to Ren for how they should proceed. “You heard him,” Ren barked, grabbing Hux's hand and dragging him away.

Ren didn't speak until they were in the limo and weaving through the old city. “Do you really believe what you said back there?” he finally asked as they left the city behind.

“I don't say things I don't mean, Ren. It's a waste of breath, and it would take forced ignorance to miss that they are the most likely culprits,” Hux told him primly.

“Why did you say it?”

“He rolled his eyes at you.”

“You constantly do that.”

“I'm allowed to.”

“Why?”

“I don't carry rope with me everywhere, Ren. I can't simply tie you up in the back of the limo and remind you exactly why I'm allowed to be exasperated by your antics,” Hux told him, gripping Ren's thigh sharply anyway.

Ren took a shuddering breath, and looked at Hux like he might just devour him. “You're the only one that—”

“Don't finish that sentence, Ren. The sentimentality will choke me in such a confined space,” Hux warned, terrified of being the only anything to Ren.

“You don't like to hear nice things about yourself.”

“I don't like to hear you say nice things about me. It's like watching a duckling imprint on you. It's sweet, until you turn around and it's following you.”

“Ducklings are always sweet.”

“I have places to go, Ren. I won't be held back by feelings,” Hux told him.

“I think you'll enjoy the river. The wild flowers might still be blooming on the banks. Maybe we can have lunch out there. My uncle will be busy until later anyway,” Ren changed the subject as he did everything else, with little nuance but quite effectively.

“I'm just here because you asked me to be here. We can do whatever you like,” Hux said, willing to follow this through even if Ren was getting too close to things Hux hated to deal with.

Hux had to hold his tongue when they got to the estate. He hadn't realized that Ren's uncle owned half the countryside. The area was lush and green and tributaries ran though the grounds. It was paradise.

It was no wonder that Ren had fond memories of this place if not the people or things that happened here. Hux wasn't prone to flowery thoughts, but this place was beautiful.

Ren leaned forward and banged on the partition. The driver lowered the small window, and Ren began speaking a language Hux couldn't really understand. He assumed it was Solvene, but Hux hadn't heard enough of it spoken in his brief stops here to really get an ear for it. It seemed to come easily to Ren though, which only raised more questions about the man.

When the car stopped and the chauffeur came around to open the door, Hux frowned at Ren. “What did you say to him that he is kicking us out here? I told you to be a gentleman,” Hux hissed.

Ren laughed softly, pushing Hux out the door and into the warm summer air. “I told him we'd walk the rest of the way because it's a beautiful day,” Ren corrected him.

“Walk? It must be several miles away still,” Hux practically squawked, looking toward the beautiful house in the distance. This spelled sunburn, and Hux would not be party to it.

“It's a beautiful walk. Stop being so dramatic,” Ren teased.

Hux felt like he'd just been slapped. “ _You_ did not just call me dramatic, Ren. I will not tolerate such lip,” Hux insisted, narrowing his eyes at Ren in his ridiculous black ensemble.

“I did because you are. A little walking and some sun never hurt anyone,” Ren insisted. Hux wanted to stab him and tell him that a little bloodletting was good for his health. Unfortunately, he didn't have a knife with him. Perhaps Ren's cousin would be forthcoming in that regard.

Ren seemed to sense Hux's thoughts were less than flattering, and he grabbed Hux by the hand and practically pulled him along through the tall grass at the side of the drive.

“I don't need to be led like a child, Ren.” Hux loathed the role reversal they were experiencing more than he would ever let on because Ren would badger him endlessly.

“If you tumble down a hill, I'm not going to get you. I'll just sit up here and laugh,” Ren warned him.

Hux wished he'd stayed on the train. He was already sweating from the heat, and his immaculate shirt was going to be covered in sweat stains and most likely grass stains as well after this. Not to mention the freckles. Hux avoided allowing the spots to form at all costs, but Ren seemed determined as ever to undo all of Hux's hard work.

“Stop thinking and come on. The river isn't far,” Ren called out from head of Hux.

Hux sighed, looking down at the sleek dress shoes he'd worn instead of his comfortable boots. He was fucked, and Ren was the one doing it. Instead of complaining, Hux slowly waded through the sea of grass and wildflowers to catch up to Ren who seemed happier than Hux had ever seen him. That alone made Hux hold his scathing comments.

It was beautiful there. Hux allowed himself to realize it as he followed Ren's back through the field, down toward the water. Eventually, Ren paused and waited for him to catch up. He offered his hand with a shy smile, and Hux took it. The rules didn't apply here, so he might as well break as many as he could.

Phasma's words of pumpkin coaches came back to his thoughts, and Hux just held Ren's hand tighter. Ren smiled at him, and while it wasn't the most beautiful smile Hux had ever seen, it certainly affected him as though it was.

“You're not so put together when you're not on your precious train,” Ren teased him as they slowly walked down a decline toward the water.

“Ren, you are never put together, so you don't have a leg to stand on here.”

“Just shut up and take a breath before you pass out,” Ren teased him, pulling Hux down to the bank of the river where large rocks created perfect places to sit and sun oneself.

“It is serene here,” Hux admitted as Ren sat heavily on a rock and began to tug off his boots. Hux smiled to himself at the childlike quality Ren allowed himself here. Hux found his outbursts childish, but this was different. This was uninhibited wonder. This was Ren actually allowing himself something good without any sort of pain to accompany it.

“Is that your way of saying you like it, or are you against serene things?” Ren asked, putting his bare feet in the water with a splash.

Hux brushed off the droplets that found their way onto his shirt, and gave Ren a look. Ren ignored it as he did everything he didn’t feel like dealing with. “Serene is perfectly acceptable,” Hux told him, finally unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. He was already sweating, and it made no sense to make himself suffer further.

“Come put your feet in,” Ren said, kicking his feet up and splashing at Hux’s feet. Hux didn’t need to be told twice. Even the short walked to the river had his feet aching. His dress shoes were barely broken in, and they certainly weren’t suitable for hiking.

Hux pulled them off and left them in the grassy embankment before joining Ren on the flat rock he was sitting on.

“I used to swim in here as a kid. I’d sneak down while my uncle was busy, and I’d strip and jump right in,” Ren told him, reaching down and running is fingers through the water.

“Naked? Just like that?” Hux asked, not even a little bit surprised that younger Ren was just as appallingly unmannered as his grown up self.

“Well, I couldn’t jump in in my clothes.” Ren bumped their shoulders. It was such an innocent move, and it struck Hux that this was so far from what they were used to. Ren’s energy wasn’t confined to their compartment which could never be big enough to hold Ren comfortably even with all of the amenities available. And for Hux, it was so natural and simple. There was no need for structure. It was just the two of them and the river.

Ren jumped up suddenly, tugging his shirt open and stripping quicker than Hux had ever seen. Ren didn’t even wait a breath before taking a running leap right into the river. Hux squeezed his eyes closed as a massive splash of water came back at him from where Ren dove in.

Hux wanted to yell, but the cool water actually felt good against his heated skin. It soothed as this whole adventure seemed to. Hux could just imagine a younger Ren swimming happily down the river.

“Come in,” Ren said, popping up right at Hux’s dangling feet and grabbing his ankles. Hux made a meager effort to dislodge Ren’s hands, but Ren held fast as he massaged Hux’s ankles with his thumbs.

“I’ll stay like this, thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” Ren told him, diving back under and swimming away.

Time seemed to disappear as Hux watched Ren swim freely. He was beautiful in the water, elegant in a way his size seemed to deter on land. Hux would splash him with his feet when Ren came too close, and Ren would laugh easily.

Eventually, Ren seemed to tire or catch a chill. He climbed out of the water and shook his hair like a dog. Hux frowned as the droplets hit him. “You did that on purpose,” Hux commented as Ren pulled his hair back out of his face and wrung the last of the water out of it.

Hux couldn’t help but stare at Ren’s glistening body. The sun cast him in warm light, and the droplets of water that clung to his skin seemed to glow. Hux followed the hard planes of his chest down over his muscled stomach and down the wet trail of hair that led to Ren’s cock.

“Water’s cold?” Hux asked innocently.

Ren growled, jumping down onto Hux and covering his body with his own. He pressed his damp face to Hux’s skin and bit him. Hux swatted at him, but Ren just laid on top of him kissing and nipping just above his collar.

When he’d had his fill, Ren moved down and laid out on the rock to dry in the sun. Hux frowned when he rested his wet head in Hux’s lap, but he quickly began to run his fingers through the wet strands.

They sat out in the sun for over an hour. Hux wished he had a book to read because he never had the time to read for pleasure, and the thought of reading as Ren slept on his lap was a pleasant one.

“Who the hell are you? And why are you naked?” a woman’s voice called angrily. Hux thought he heard something about rude American travelers, but he couldn't be sure.

Hux turned to see a brunette running down the embankment, looking ready to attack them. Ren startled in Hux’s lap, bringing his hands up to cover himself and practically folding in half. Hux didn’t bother to help him, remaining focused at the young woman.

“Ben? What are you doing here?” she asked, coming to a halt about ten feet away from them.

“Dammit, Rey. Turn around,” Ren told her, but she didn’t show him any mercy.

“Ben, who are you kidding? We can see you out here all the way up at the house. If you didn’t want people seeing you naked, you shouldn’t have taken your clothes off in full view of not just our window but the neighbor's,” Rey told him sharply. That gave Hux pause because he hadn't seen another house, but sure enough as he scanned the area there was a tiny cottage just across the river.

Hux smiled, knowing just how this humiliation was affecting Ren who had doubled his efforts to cover his crotch.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Rey told them.

“You still haven’t turned around,” Ren shouted back.

Hux sighed, so much for the peace they had been experiencing.

“Fine,” Rey said, making a show of turning her back to them. “I don’t see what the big deal is, Ben. Everyone has seen you naked. How many leaked sex tapes have there been?”

Hux didn’t comment, but he stored that away for later. Instead, he finally offered Ren his underwear. Ren took them sheepishly and covered himself as Rey continued to stand with her arms folded and back turned.

“You know why I’m here, Rey. My mother insisted,” Ren said once he was covered.

“I knew no such thing.”

“She called and told you I was coming. She said you’d be insulted if I didn’t,” Ren told her, gripping his thighs tightly.

Hux watched them both, and it was clear neither was comfortable with the other. He wondered if Rey still held a grudge about the pigtails, or if this was something else. There was probably an entire childhood of something elses. Ren seemed like he would've been the type of child that would purposely make someone cry then would cry harder than them.

“She did no such thing, Ben. You always do this. You just show up and expect everyone to drop everything for you,” Rey said, turning around to give him an exasperated look.

“She called, Rey. Maybe she talked to Uncle Luke, and he didn't tell you,” Ren continued to insist. Hux could tell Ren wasn't taking a piss. He truly believed he was supposed to be here. His itinerary had said so. His assistant had said so. Maybe they were all lying, but that didn't change the fact that as far as Ren knew he'd been invited to dine with his uncle and cousin.

“Excuse me, but I went over Kylo's itinerary myself, and it clearly stated that he was to join you for a late lunch. I think both you and I know that he isn't one to write or plan his own itinerary, so whether Mrs. Organa made the call or not, he was told to be here. However, if you are not prepared to host us, might we take you and your father out?” Hux stepped in, knowing that Ren was seconds away from losing any sense of control.

“Who are you?” Rey asked before giving any consideration to his words.

“I'm—”

“It's none of your business, Rey,” Ren cut in.

She gave him an unimpressed look, and turned back to Hux. “You're one of his hangers on. Well if you think you're going to get anything from the family by blackmailing him, you're out of your mind. We stopped playing in to people's demands a long time ago,” she told him.

“I'm not looking for anything.”

She laughed at his response. “For his sake, I hope so. But I'm not that naive anymore. Come up to the house whenever you're done. I'll see what Luke wants to do. If you plan on having sex, do it down stream where the entire countryside can't watch you. We don't want to traumatize our neighbors,” Rey told them, turning and running back up toward the house.

“Charming girl. How old was she exactly when she broke your arm?” Hux asked, since by his calculations, Rey couldn't be more than twenty.

Ren groaned. “She was seven,” he mumbled.

“You lit an seven year old girl's pigtails on fire when you were how old?” Hux asked.

“Sixteen...it was her birthday. I told her it was like candles on a cake,” Ren admitted.

“I'm disgusted by you, Ren, and I am by no means a nice person.”

“Dad put them out almost immediately. It wasn't like her whole head—”

“Stop speaking.” Ren's mouth snapped shut. Hux sat with Ren in his arms, still barely clothed and shaking slightly. “Did your mother say she spoke to you uncle?” he asked after a while.

“Of course, she did. She told me to go stay with him for a couple months. This stupid trip was a compromise, but she was adamant I come here to 'recuperate.' That's politician for hide,” Ren said bitterly.

“Is this your last stop then?” Hux asked, suddenly feeling as though something vital was being torn from him.

“It's supposed to be, but they didn't even know I was coming. They don't want me anymore than anyone else.”

Hux sighed. He didn't like surprises on his train, and he certainly didn't like them when he was removed from it. “Had you planned to tell me, or were you just going to call a cab and wave me off?” Hux asked.

“I wasn't ready to say goodbye,” Ren told him, pressing closer to him.

“That is beside the point, Ren. I had a right to know,” Hux sighed.

“What difference does it make if it was tonight here, or tomorrow in Venice? It ends either way. You said it yourself. This doesn't leave the train.”

“It's already left the train, Ren, but it's also matter of respect. I suppose that it's too much to ask of you, but it is frustrating nonetheless. Put your clothes back on, I want to get out of the sun,” Hux told him.

Ren didn't argue, but Hux sensed the tension returning to his shoulders. Hux didn't have the energy to care. He'd been out in the sun too long, and he could feel the heat in his face. He hoped it wasn't burned, but he knew it was a pointless wish.

He waited as Ren pulled on his clothes before heading up the hill again. He carried his shoes in his hand instead of putting them back on, and the grass felt good between his toes. Ren carried his shoes as well.

Ren sought out Hux's free hand with his own, and Hux clasped their fingers. It was strange holding hands. Hux had never been a particularly tactile person, but Ren seemed to need touch as much as he needed air.

“Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was supposed to stay. I didn't want to jinx it because I knew they wouldn't want me,” Ren mumbled as they walked.

Hux held back the comment about not wishing to spend time with those who tormented him while growing up either. It was pointless to work Ren into a mood when they were already walking into the unknown.

“Even if you are an inconsiderate ass, this was a pleasant excursion,” Hux replied, plucking a wildflower as they walked and tucking it into Ren's hair.

Ren frowned at him. “Rey used to make these pretty daisy chains and flower crowns, and she always used to try to get me to wear them. My uncle always indulged her...”

“You didn't because you were too cool for a little girl in desperate need of attention just the way you had been at her age,” Hux guessed.

“My father told me to climb some trees inside of picking flowers,” Ren said, pulling the flower out of his hair and crushing it between his fingers.

Hux stopped in his tracks, and held Ren's hand tightly forcing him to stop as well. “Stop telling me what was. Your cousin isn't making you daisy chains anymore. Your father isn't here to push some masculine agenda on you. You're here with me, and it is insulting that while I'm here with you on what looks a lot like a date, you seem to be having a date with your past. Did the flower I picked offend you?” Hux asked, picking the easiest example.

Ren shrugged.

“Yes or no?” Hux prompted.

“No.”

“Then why did you crush it?”

Ren shrugged again.

“When you're with me, I need you to be with me, Ren. I won't have you wallowing in the past while I wait for you to catch up,” Hux told him, making a show of stooping and picking a flower and tucking it behind Ren's ear again. “Do you hate it? Does it offend you? Does it feel weird?” he asked.

“No...I like it.”

“Then stop and think about what you're experiencing right now, and maybe you won't be so angry all the time,” Hux told him, pulling him in for a kiss. He felt silly, but Ren kissed him back passionately. That erased the embarrassment he felt from being forward about wanting Ren to give him attention.

Ren smiled when they pulled apart, and he tugged Hux's hand in the direction of the house. “You're going to hate my uncle. He's a complete hermit who chose to live as far away from my family as possible.”

“I don't see how that is a bad thing.”

“He belongs to some weird religion that he tried to get me to study with him. He tried to tell me I should swear off sex. I don't think he's ever gotten laid,” Ren told him, sounding amused instead of angry, so Hux let him go.

“Ren, he has a daughter. Stop being a child. You must know where babies come from,” Hux told him.

“Rey's adopted. Did I forget to say that?”

Hux gave him a deadpan look.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, Uncle Luke adopted her when she was a baby. Her parents sort of just left her on his doorstep or something and never came back for her. She's lucky she's not a real Skywalker.”

Hux didn't comment that she had just as much right to the name as he did because they arrived at the house. It was even larger than it had looked from the river. It sprawled, but there were also three floors. Ivy climbed the sides of it, and instead of looking stylish as it did where Hux had grown up, it made the house look like part of the natural scenery.

Rey was standing out front with an older man with a thick beard. He wore a heavy looking cloak even in the heat, and he watched them both with sharp eyes.

“Ben,” the man said.

“Uncle Luke.”

Hux didn't let go of Ren's hand, but he felt like he had taken a step back and was suddenly removed from this scene. No matter what Ren had told him, it wasn't enough to fully understand the cogs at work here.

“We're happy you're alive,” Luke said.

“People keep saying that, but it really wasn't that serious,” Ren said, once again brushing it off the things he didn't want to talk about.

“You were in a coma,” Rey pointed out.

“They induced it because I kept tearing my stitches and got an infection,” he corrected, but that still didn't sound good to Hux.

“Either way. It's good to see you, Ben,” Luke told him, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Ren's broad body.

Hux tried to step away, but Ren held fast to his hand like he expected Hux to start sprinting for the exit. Hux stood awkwardly as they embraced. Rey made eye contact with him, and gave him an understanding look.

When Luke finally pulled back, he patted Ren on the shoulder. Hux realized that he had a prosthetic right hand, but he quickly looked away to gauge how Ren was handling the contact.

“Come inside. We don't have much, but you're more than welcome to eat with us. We have plenty of wine though,” Luke told them. “Luke,” he introduced, turning to Hux.

“Hux.”

“A pleasure to meet you.”

“Indeed.”

“Come on. You'll enjoy our latest vintage. It's crap, but you like that sort of thing,” Luke said to Ren, waving them inside.

Hux laughed. He couldn't help himself. Ren shot him a look, but Hux couldn't stop smiling. He reached out and plucked the flower from Ren's hair and held it up. “Not everything has a deeper meaning, Ren. Sometimes wearing a flower feels nice, and sometimes your family makes a good joke at your expense. Your taste in alcohol is shit. I've been cringing for days mixing your daily cocktails. It doesn't mean he hates you,” Hux told him, letting go of the flower and watching it catch the gentle breeze a float away.

Ren bumped his shoulder, but he gave Hux a small smile.

The house was very rustic inside. Half of the windows were shuttered up, and Luke mentioned that the ivy had basically made them impossible to open. Still, it was beautiful. The furniture was well made, and Hux suspected it had been made by hand. That was confirmed when Rey mentioned Luke had built it all as they sat down at an oddly shaped table.

Luke brought them wine and cheese and several spreads. He also brought out an oddly colored bottle which Rey and Ren seemed to eye suspiciously.

Ren had strategically placed Hux between himself and Rey, and he did his best not to speak to her. Rey, however, was quite talkative. She quickly explained the type of grapes they grew and the different methods Luke experimented with as he made his wine.

“Skywalker wine is very exclusive. We produce less than a hundred cases a year, but it's always in high demand because Luke is a master.”

“I didn't realize Ren's family dabbled in wine as well,” Hux admitted.

“It's become my hobby here. I needed to get away from all of the stress that comes with being a part of our family, but after several years here I realized I needed something to do with my time. I feel my life here is much more fulfilling than it was before,” Luke explained.

“Is that why your mother wanted you to come here?” Hux addressed Ren, but Ren shook his head.

“She wants me out of the public eye. I've been causing too much fuss,” Ren insisted.

“Or maybe your mother is worried about you like she's always been, Benny.”

“She didn't even tell you I was coming,” Ren retorted.

“We've said you're always welcome in the past,” Luke told him.

“That's what you say when you have to be polite, but you actually hope they don't take you up on it,” Ren said, draining the glass of wine Luke poured him.

Hux had to agree with that sentiment, but he also didn't get the impression that Luke or Rey ever said things they didn't mean. He placed his hand on Ren' knee, and squeezed it gently. Ren turned his head to look at him.

“How is the wine?” Hux asked.

“I don't know,” Ren replied, but then he looked at his empty glass. He growled and poured himself another glass then took a small sip. “It's really good, and it's not poison. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Are you enjoying it?”

Ren glared at him, but he took another sip and closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Excellent,” Hux said, taking a sip of his own glass. Both Rey and Luke were eyeing him when he glanced back at them.

“Staying present is important for fully appreciating life,” Luke said, nodding his head.

“Not you too,” Ren groaned.

“It took me years to live in the moment, Ben,” Luke told him.

“It's Ren. It's been Kylo Ren for almost ten years,” Ren finally corrected.

“Your mother said you'd been responding to Ben since the attack.”

“I respond because I'm sick of listening to her go on about it.”

“Kylo then,” Luke said.

Ren looked up in surprise at that. Hux watched as Luke seemed to break down every mental barrier Ren had thrown up, expecting Luke's resistance just like his mother's. As Luke continued to meet Ren's blocks with subtle navigation, Hux began to wonder if Leia had been quite wise to send Ren here.

After two glasses of wine, Ren was actually relaxed beside him as Rey explained the story behind the property. Evidently, Luke had inherited it from the previous owner when they died. He'd lived on the property for several years, taking care of the day-to-day chores and they had left it to him in their will.

Ren leaned into Hux as they all got progressively more intoxicated, and they slowly began to laugh and speak freely. Ren was actually laughing at Rey's retelling of the time she bested him at a stick sword fight when the limo arrived to pick him up.

“You should have seen him. He was so insistent that he needed to show me the proper way to wield my branch, and I just whacked him with it. He was so stunned as I stood over him in triumph,” Rey proclaimed, cheeks a rosy pink from the wine.

“It was a cheap move. I wasn't even ready,” Ren groused, but he didn't sound angry. He had his arm draped over Hux's shoulders, and every so often Hux leaned in and asked him what he was feeling. Ren was less and less resistant to answering, and the answers became more positive each time.

There was a knock on the door, and Rey excused herself to answer it. As she passed Ren, she reached out as quick as lightning and flicked him on the ear. Ren tried to reach out and grab her, but she scampered out of reach and left him off balance and falling out of his seat.

Hux caught him, and pulled him back toward his side. Ren held him close as he grumbled about annoying little cousins. Hux flicked his nose and told him to stop whining.

“Your ride is here,” Rey called as she walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

Ren's expression dropped. He looked at Hux and then at his uncle who was smiling at him.

“You should stay,” Hux whispered in his ear, even though it felt painful to say. Hux didn't like the feeling at all, but he wasn't selfish enough to think Ren would be better off coming back with him.

“But...”

“I think this is where you need to be, Ren. Fixing this might help the rest of it,” Hux told him, not caring that both Luke and Rey were in the room with them.

“I don't want to say goodbye yet,” Ren attempted to whisper, but it came out loud enough for everyone to hear. Luke actually rose at that and ushered Rey out of the room, though Rey continued to try to look back over her shoulder at them.

“It's going to be just as hard in Venice. At least here, you have people that care about you and a place you love,” Hux told him reasonably.

“But I won't have you.”

“You never had me, Ren. It was always a finite arrangement,” Hux told him, though part of him wished it wasn't true.

“We didn't get to have goodbye sex,” Ren wheedled.

“Not everything comes down to sex, Ren.”

“Now who's being naive?” Ren asked, leaning in and bumping their foreheads a little too roughly to be cute. Hux didn't complain though.

“It wasn't just sex, Ren. I want you to know that,” Hux told him, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. “I shouldn't leave the man waiting. I won't abide making the train late,” Hux told him.

Ren nodded, looking away from Hux. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Shh. Don't pretend we weren't at each other's throats most of the time. I would say you should travel with us again, but you are an awful guest. I've served rock stars who were neater than you,” Hux told him.

“Hux?”

“Yes, Ren?”

“Shut up,” Ren told him, leaning in and kissing him again. His lips were insistent this time, begging Hux to open up to him and give him one last taste. Hux gave in easily, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss.

When they pulled back, Hux rose from the table without another word and walked to the door. Ren didn't follow him. Luke and Rey were standing out front, talking to the limo driver who was unpacking all of Ren's belongings from the trunk.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Hux told them as he smoothed down his shirt which Ren had gripped in his fist and wrinkled.

“It was a pleasure,” Luke told him.

“Nice to meet one of Ren's friends who wasn't a complete ass,” Rey said with a cheeky smile.

“It is nice to be thought of as other than an ass,” Hux replied.

“Have a safe trip, and don't worry. He'll be in good hands,” Luke promised.

“I'm glad,” Hux said, sliding into the back seat of the limo. Rey stepped forward and handed him a bottle of wine.

“To remember us,” she told him.

“How could I forget the woman who bested Kylo Ren with a mere tree branch?” he teased, and she smiled impishly. She stepped back, waving to him as the driver shut his door for him. Behind her, he saw Ren standing in the doorway.

He lowered the window and waved to Ren. Ren walked forward and waved to him, coming to stand beside his family. Rey wrapped an arm around him as the driver began to pull away, and Ren didn't even seem to flinch.

Hux breathed out a sigh as the car drove down the winding rode back toward the train station. “Looks like it became a pumpkin after all,” he muttered, reading the label on the bottle of wine they'd given him. He considered selling it to augment his salary, but he knew he'd never be able to do it. It would seem like a betrayal.

\---

Hux stood beside Phasma as the train pulled into its final destination. He picked up the microphone and addressed the passengers, praising First Order for their luxury vacations and encouraging passengers to ride with them again. He'd given the speech so many times that it rolled off his tongue eloquently even though he hadn't had time to practice it on his journey.

He hadn't slept the previous night, tossing and turning in his own cot now that the Royal Suite was empty. He couldn't stop wondering if Ren was alright, and if he'd made the right decision insisting he should stay. It was too late now though, and Ren was nothing more than a strange memory.

Phasma stepped down onto the platform as the train halted, and Hux went through each compartment to make sure that everyone had their belongings. He and the other staff members quickly worked through the train, helping passengers with bags as necessary.

When Hux got up to Kylo's compartment, it was as empty as it had been the night before. He looked around the compartment as he had with all the others, but it was neat. It had been cleaned to a degree that even Hux couldn't find fault with it. The furniture was in place. The bathroom was neat and completely dry. The bed was made with perfect hospital corners.

If Hux hadn't known better, he would have believed he'd imagined the entire ten days with Ren. Hux went to his own quarters within the compartment to collect his meager belongings, and there he found the only evidence the Ren had ever been aboard this car.

Placed on the bedspread was a letter written on the stationary the train provided. Clearly, one of Ren's entourage had been ordered to leave it for him. Hux picked both up and read the letter.

 

_Conductor Hux—_

_Thank you for your service. It went above and beyond any I have received. Your attention to my needs and dedication to giving me the best service possible is humbling. I hope I was not too much of a headache._

 

— _Ren_

 

It was impersonal and what Hux would expect from one of his regular clients. He crushed it in his fist, knowing that Ren's assistant had hastily written it as she'd probably done at a thousand other places. It meant nothing. All of it meant nothing.

Phasma found him standing just inside the doors of the compartment as the last of the passengers made their way off the platform. “What are you still doing here?” she asked sharply. Only she ever used that tone with him.

“Just waiting for the last passengers...”

“I'm in charge still. Get out of here and stop worrying. Enjoy your time off. You certainly don't get enough of it. Take a gondola ride or something. I hear they're romantic,” she told him, nearly shoving him out of the door.

Hux stumbled onto the platform and turned to glare at Phasma, but she crossed her arms and gave him a look that brooked no arguments. Hux carried his small travel bag as he started across the platform. He'd booked the same hotel he always did when they ended the tour in Venice. It was a tiny apartment on the canal. Nothing special, but at this point it was sort of like home.

Hux walked slowly, feeling as though if he left the station then life would shift back to normal, and the last ten days would only be a half forgotten dream.

As the crowd thinned, he saw the unmistakable thick dark hair he'd come to associate with Ren. Sure enough, as a man moved forward Ren's broad shoulders and back came into view. Hux froze in place, watching as Ren stood alone on the platform with his fists balled and looking around as if itching for a fight. The last stragglers gave him a wide berth, and Hux couldn't help smiling to himself. Ren couldn't blend in if his life depended on it. It was no wonder tabloids always found what he was up to, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Mr. Ren,” Hux called as he began to move again. “Is there any way I may assist you?” he asked when Ren whirled around.

Ren strode across the platform straight toward him, and instead of stopping awkwardly in front of Hux as Hux expected him to, he gripped Hux around the waist and hauled him up into his arms.

“Put me down this instant. This is unacceptable,” Hux complained, as Ren easily held him and coaxed Hux's legs around his waist while supporting his ass with his massive hands. “Dammit, Ren. This is a disgusting display.”

Ren's lips found his in a searing kiss.

It was undignified. It was embarrassing. It wasn't proper behavior for a First Order employee. Anyone could see them. Phasma and the entire crew were probably watching the whole thing. Hux would never live it down.

Ren was surprisingly good at this though. His full lips were demanding and powerful. He didn't tease the way some did. He took what he wanted, pressing his tongue into Hux's mouth with little preamble.

It was intoxicating, and Hux couldn't for the life of him remember what he was about to berate Ren for when Ren was kissing him like this.

“Why are you here, Ren?” Hux asked when they finally parted for breath.

“I stayed up half the night talking to my uncle. He put a lot of things in perspective, and...well things aren't exactly better, but maybe they could be. He asked me what I wanted though, and I did that thing with how I was feeling right then, and all I wanted was you...all I want is you. So, he told me I should come meet you, and that they'd be there when I was ready to go back,” Ren told him. “The only problem is, I fired my staff and assistant, and I realized I have no idea where I'm going without them because they always booked my hotels,” Ren told him.

Hux bit the inside of his cheek. “You are ridiculous,” he sighed, running his gloved fingers through Ren's hair.

“I'm better with you...”

“I told you I can't fix you, Ren,” Hux warned, getting Ren to finally set him down on his feet again.

“That's not what I'm asking.”

Hux looked away from Ren's imploring eyes. Phasma was, in fact, watching them from just inside the nearest compartment, and she was giving him a look that said he better not be an idiot.

“I have about two weeks time off due to me before I report back to headquarters,” Hux said, meeting Ren's eyes.

“I can work with two weeks,” Ren said, his lips pulling up into an awkward smile.

“Ren, you can't even handle getting your own damn hotel,” Hux said, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up Hux,” Ren told him.

“I'm not your attendant anymore, Ren. You're going to have to make me...”

So, Ren kissed him, and Hux told himself he hated it.

 

 

The End

 


End file.
